The Pearl's Edge
by therightstory
Summary: Sabrina's heart was broken when Patrick left her on their wedding day. Her heart shattered when their baby died. To pick up the pieces she will go back to Puerto Rico. But when Juan convinces her to go to New York with him. Will this change be what she needed to pick up the pieces of her life? Or will she be forever tied to Port Charles? (a pairing you wouldn't expect)
1. The Road Not Taken

The Pearls Edge

Chapter 1

Sabrina thought to herself, Félix would love this airport. People watching at the Floating rib is nothing compared to this. The airport had so many stereotypical tourists she couldn't believe her eyes. She use to tell him not to stare and make up things but look at her now. Okay theirs the native couple to start with they looked to be in there 60s. The wife obviously wearing a pink shirt that she picked up in Chicago that says I Love Chicago in cursive lettering. They wasted no time though screaming at each other as they stepped off the plane in Spanish.

"I'm going to get the luggage Camilla."

"Wait, I have to go to the little girls room."

"You peed on the plane I've never seen one women make so many trips to the bathroom. At this point it will take us two hours to get home."

"What you can't stand near the door and look out. Wearing that loud checkered shirt I wont lose you."

"What am I looking out for at the airport? Rabid dogs! I'll be at luggage check out," he said throwing up his hands and walking away.

"You're supposed to be looking out for kidnappers Tomas!" she screamed at him and I quickly looked away embarrassed at the scene playing out in front of me.

"I should be so lucky Camilla!" said Thomas turning around only long enough for the world to hear him before continuing on.

As she reexamined her luggage tag for the umpteenth time. As if she expected the name Sabrina Santiago to disappear and another to appear in its place. She imagined that couple visiting their son who now lives in Chicago. Begging her husband for a souvenir he reluctantly got her the t-shirt. But not before arguing over why she always had to pick the most expensive thing in the store.

Not surprisingly though, the people not paying attention to the show were obviously newlyweds. Hugging and kissing by the window thinking about the future. The women's blonde hair picking up the sun almost seems to glow. The guy can't keep his hands off her all smiles and dimples as he leans down to whisper something in her ear. Why is that when you're not in love you seem to see it everywhere. She wonder what their wedding day was like. Complete opposite of mine to be sure. He probably only had eyes for her. They met in college, fell in love, got married and decided to honeymoon in Puerto Rico. I'm sure a few jealous girlfriends was all she had to contend with. Not that they were a threat because he only loved her.

Seemingly, out of nowhere a baby starts crying in the distance.

No, No, No remember what Juan said your mind is just making it up to cope so tune it out.

Growing anxious she rocks back and forth in a attempt to calm herself. In her haze she remembered that she was here with Juan. She glances over still hoping to see him checking in at the ticket counter. But everything became blurry like she wasn't at an airport after all. Is that possible? At the corners of her mind she can only make out the rows of chairs. Where was she and where is drake? Why is he crying so much is he in pain?

"Oh my god I must have fell asleep in the hospital waiting room. I left his room for only a minute and I came back to hear him crying. He must be hungry I'm such a bad mother. Why can't I see him."

She starts banging on the hospital window that leads to drakes room. "mommies coming baby I hear you!" she says frantically. She still can't fully see but explains it away as drowsiness leftover from the nap. Staying up all night with Drake will do that to you. Beginning to panic she trips over something and lands on the floor. Hitting her head on the linoleum she starts trembling and shaking and almost simultaneously it becomes hard to breath. She starts hyperventilating and between gulps of air she manages to whisper Drakes name.

"MA'AM, Ma'am Can you hear me?" it was Camilla looking back at her with a concerned look on her face.

Feeling out of sorts Sabrina looks around to remind herself of where she is. "Yes, yes I can hear you."

"Sweetie, you fell and hit your head. Tripped on your luggage I think. Don't know much about what you were yelling before that though," she said not sure of what to do next.

"You made it out of the bathroom safely," said Sabrina trying to distinguish between what really happened and what didn't.

The women looked around hoping none of the onlookers heard. Wanting to find her husband also now that the girl was clearly lucid. A man with a business suit that Sabrina hadn't noticed before spoke up first. "Ma'am would you like us to go get help? An ambulance maybe?"

"No," said Sabrina quickly almost too quickly.

"Are you sure?" said Camilla. Thinking the women needed some help, but of what kind being the real mystery.

Getting off the floor with the help of the business man. It was dawning on Sabrina that she had had another episode. Picking up her luggage she was thoroughly embarrassed but also saddened the cries did not come from her child.

"No outside of a little headache I'm fine. Must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare. These delayed flights can take forever you know?" she said half heartedly.

Feeling satisfied with her answer Camilla began to walk away but not before bestowing some motherly advice. "Be careful of where you fall asleep hun. Thieves may come along and take your stuff."

"Right," said Sabrina enthusiastically but she had already stopped listening.

The business man kept checking his watch he needed to be somewhere at 11am. He doesn't know what possessed him to stop but the old lady seemed ill equipped to deal with whatever was going on with the pretty young woman.

"Thank you both for stopping. I don't want to hold up anymore of your time," said Sabrina rushing them off hoping they will get lost before Juan comes back.

"oh thanks hun anytime," says Camilla her kitten heels clicking on the floor. Indicating her retreat without Sabrina even turning around. It also helped that the women was yelling giving Sabrina the distinct impression that it was just her normal speaking voice.

"Tomas you missed it I just saved this girls life," said Camilla from across the room.

"Sure, you did Camilla. Look how long you took in the bathroom! Are you ready I got the luggage hours ago!" said Tomas.

"Hours, Are you sure it was hours or are you getting senile in your old age?" retorted Camilla with a huff. Sabrina looked up at her other rescuer.

"oh yeah feel better," said the business man already on his phone and heading in the opposite direction.

Taking a deep breath she started to look around hoping her incident didn't turn her into the circus freak of the week and she wasn't being stared at. The newlywed couple were gone. Good riddance that's the last thing she wanted to think about. Her eyes then set on a pair of brown eyes a mother with her baby who was sitting a few rows over.

"Are you okay? I would have come over but I have my hands full restless baby and all." she said innocently.

Not being able to hold her gaze Sabrina looked toward the window. "Thanks for asking. I'm fine now."

Sabrina quickly turned around not wanting to hold a conversation with the women anymore than she already had for fear she may break out into tears. She wiped a few stray tears from her face and sat up In her chair determined not to let on to Juan that she had another episode.

If he found out he would convince her to stay with family a little longer. She truly does love everyone but the best medicine for her would be to go back to her first love nursing.

She couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to heading back home. She thought as she waits for her flight at Marin International airport to be announced. If im going to physically recover i need to face the music back in Port Charles. Properly grieve my son Drake, apologize to Patrick and get back to normal. Whatever normal is for me without baby drake. Getting on this flight headed back to Port Charles and felix and my job is the right thing to do right now. Right?

"I know your ready to head back and i agree it probably do you some good right now," says Juan handing her a cup of coffee.

"Where have you been all this time?" says Sabrina curiously wondering if he saw or heard anything.

"I went to get coffee, it being so early we both could use the pick me up, but everyone else had the same idea because their was a line. But listen my tour kicks off in New York and i can get you VIP tickets. Come on we can have a little fun and you can let your hair down a little bit prima," says Juan giving her one of his killo-watt smiles.

"I thought that was the whole point of coming back here. To be around family, relax and not worry about everyone else or focus on. . ." She trails off not daring to say his name aloud. Not when their talking about something as trivial as a concert. Something he will not get to enjoy himself one day.

"Honey what you did," said Juan pulling Sabrina into a bear hug, "was cry and never leave your room." "How to this day you can stare at that lime geen paint all day is a mystery!" Sabrina giggled and pushed him away jokingly, "hey you know i like green."

"Okay so if that doesnt convince you. How about this im doing a benefit concert for a hospital in New York. Raising money for research or something like that dont have all the details yet. But its one of the hospitals that granny use to work at," said Juan throwing that in for good measure because he knows she wont be able to resist.

Looking at him curiously, "What hospital?"

"Creighton-Clark clinic i think," said Juan getting up to check the status of his flight. "I dont remember anyone mentioning her working their to me?" replied Sabrina following close behind. "She was only their a short time. She use to tell my dad that working their changed her life," but before he could finish explaining the flight to New York was announced as now boarding gate 317 first in spanish and then in english.

"What do you say prima lets go," pleaded Juan.

Considering that she just had another episode and she thought those days were behind her. Maybe she did need a couple more days to relax. What if she had an episode at work she'd lose her job. Taking a deep breath as if the answer was going to kill her, "okayyyyy, alright ill go. Im only staying for the benefit though and im leaving the next day."

"Alright, but don't be upset when I try to convince you to stay longér," says Juan with an enthusiastic clap of his hands. Genuinely wanting to see his cousin smile even if its only for a little while. Even if it drew some stares from a couple of natives and a bunch of tourists.

"What about my plane ticket its non-refundable remember,"said Sabrina wondering already if she said yes too quickly.

"Dont worry about it teller number 4 is a fan i'll take care of it," says Juan rushing off realizing time was of the essence. "Here take my ticket and meet me at gate 317."

Watching as Juan disappeared into the crowd. She grabbed her carry on bag and headed to gate 317. I guess i better call felix and let him know plans have changed.

* * *

**First story I am writing. Hopefully one of many. So all comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Starts and Beginnings

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

She jumped on the hotel elevator as soon as the doors opened extremely aware that she was running late. It took 15 minutes to figure out how the shower heads worked in their hotel room in New York without Juan being their to turn them on. They had been their two days already but Sabrina was just getting use to the idea of being at a swanky hotel.

On her way down The doors opened on the 7th floor to a empty hallway. Before she could press the button to close the door she heard a women yell, "please hold the doors."

The women got on with a baby carriage as the doors closed behind them. Seeing the women instantly triggered a flashback of Sabrina at the airport. What may have only been seconds stretched by like hours as she dare not look in their direction.

"Ma'am can you press one again were going down as well," said the women.

"Sure," said Sabrina her voice sounding shallow to her ears. Come on Sabrina keep it together you were doing so good you don't need to have another attack now. Just a women and her baby nothing going on here. Her palms were starting to sweat and her hands were shaking as she pressed the button for the first floor. Wiping her hands on the bottom of her dress She starts to feel her chest tighten and her heart beat speeds up to compensate. She starts to worry like maybe leaving the baby with a sitter while she is out having fun is being a bad parent. Little Drake hasn't been out of the hospital that long and needs his mom.

She hears the ding of the elevator opening on the first floor. Just enough to snap her out of her train of thought. She runs out of the elevator to her waiting cab and away from the happy parent.

* * *

The next thing Sabrina new she was sitting in the VIP lounge of a upscale bar. The fundraiser seemed to be going well as the club itself was packed. The VIP section in stark contrast only contained a handful of people. Juan's music was being piped in through the loud speaker but low enough that you could still have a conversation with your neighbor with out yelling.

"Can I have a coke?" says Sabrina placing her bag on the bar and taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable stool.

"No coke or Pepsi. We have sprite," said the bartender as she mixes someone else's drink.

"Sprite is fine then," says Sabrina figuring she'd just nurse her pop until Juan finishes his set.

"Can you get the lady something stronger? After all this is a party," says a voice appearing from behind her.

"I'm sorry have we met?" asked Sabrina hoping that she wasn't talking to some old pervert trying to get her number.

"You're Sabrina Santiago I presume?" said the man holding out his hand to shake.

"How do you know that?" asked Sabrina thankful that she brought mace in her purse just in case this turned out to be some crazed Juan fan. But she shook his out stretched hand none the less.

"Everyone else here works at Creighton-Clark. Sadly, you're the odd man out. I do remember Juan asking for a VIP ticket for his cousin Sabrina Santiago. You see I'm Victor Cassadine and I am partly responsible for this fund raiser," he said boastfully.

"Cassadine, any relation to Nicholas Cassadine?" said Sabrina trying to remember what if anything she heard about Nicholas's family.

"Awwww so you know my esteemed nephew?" said Victor curious as to how much this little mouse could know about anything.

"Yes, but not well. He use to date someone I was acquainted with," says Sabrina not wishing to dredge up old history with Nicholas uncle of all people.

"Juan tells me your a nurse?" asks Victor even though that tid bit of knowledge he knew well before Juan delivered her to his doorstep.

"Umm, yes I am a nurse at General Hospital in Port Charles," says Sabrina proud of the time she has spent there.

"although, I am aware of the number of good doctors they have retained on staff. Such as Dr. lesile Obrecht and the lesser known Dr. Patrick Drake. I feel their is no substitute for having the latest in modern medicine at your disposal," said Victor smugly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cassadine but you have it all wrong. Doctors and nurses are what saves lives not machines. At the end of the day its those life changing decisions that separate man and machine," said Sabrina convincingly.

"I'm sure I can convince you other wise if you come tour our state of the art facility tomorrow," says Victor putting his first plan in motion.

"I don't know," says Sabrina backing down a little, "I'm supposed to be going back to Port Charles tomorrow."

"Which you will be postponing because I said so," says Juan coming up behind Sabrina. "Can you get me some cold water please?" he said nodding to the bartender.

"So what did I miss?" he said looking back and forth between Sabrina and Victor. "I mean you got invited on a tour of grannies old hospital it sounded like. Don't see any reason why you shouldn't look around. See what all the hype is about?" continued Juan chewing on salty bar nuts.

"I'll let you two talk this out. I'll put you down for a tour tomorrow at 10am just to be on the safe side," says Victor going back to the original group of people he had been chatting with and saying his goodbyes.

"Okay admittedly that guys weird. But you've only worked at one hospital. It wont kill you to find out how the rest of the world works," says Juan gulping down his water. "My breaks almost over. I've got to hit the bathroom. Hey be ready to go after this set and do a little dancing this time. Please it wont kill you!" he says rushing to the backroom where the bathrooms are.

Considering the advice that Juan gave her Sabrina thinks that this hospital will be no better than the one she already works in. But just the same it may be cool to see what modern medicine has to offer. This place may just live up to the hype.

Victor stood by the door giving security last minute instructions for tomorrow. He had already laid the ground work no need to continue on with this farce of a party he can call it a night. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Had to get the background story out of the way before getting to the good stuff. Had lots of fun writing the next chapter hope you like it. Also i****n my mind Juan sings like Enrique Iglesias lol.**


	3. A Front-Row Seat

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Sabrina. What we offer that is like no other is not the doctors or fancy medical equipment. It's the patients! We push the envelope and save lives when the rest of the world has given up!" says Victor enthusiastically.

She had already been on the tour for 30 minutes of which Mr. Cassadine was suspiciously absent. Leaving the chore up to the receptionist Mark who was professional, but surprisingly funny. Cracking jokes at the asinine rules of the facility while simultaneously keeping it informational. Mr. Cassadine quickly dismissed Mark as soon as they reached the third floor. Quickly, launching into this rant that has her wondering what she has gotten herself into. And why she hasn't high tailed it back to the hotel yet?

He handed her a key card, "It's better that i show you as talk can sometimes mean nothing. Try room 317."

She could have asked why or said no but her gut feeling was telling her this wasnt up for debate. She swiped the card and pushed open the door with no fuss. Half expecting some green monster out of one of Brad's favorite horror movies. But what she got was quite different and a little underwhelming for the big show he was putting on.

"It's a man. . .possibly sedated. What am i looking at?" asked Sabrina looking perplexed.

"What you are seeing is the first man ever awakened from cryogenic stasis. In laymen terms Mrs. Santiago he was frozen," said Victor proudly.

Sabrina looked back at the patient not completely believing her eyes. "Wow, he's a miracle! Are you sure that's what happened? Is it even possible?"

"Well, you are correct in one assessment. He is a miracle. Doctors are working on duplicating the serum used to revive him. Sadly, there was only one and its coursing through his veins," said Victor sounding a bit angry.

"Well, im sure the doctor kept notes or detailed records," said Sabrina knowing what such a discovery would mean for the scientific world.

"Yes, but it will take some time to decipher. The head doctor running the team has. . . since retired," said Victor rubbing his forehead out of frustration.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me. I mean why are you telling me all this," says Sabrina feeling like she's being inducted into the secret service.

"Because Ms. Santiago your his nurse," exclaimed Victor very matter of factly.

"What! Why?" she said looking back at the patient as if seeing him for the first time.

"This place has everything he needs to become healthy. Everything we need to rerun the proper tests to ensure a duplicate serum. Making sure others too can benefit from this new discovery. But this facility is sterile and lacks a personal touch. You graduated top of your class so you come highly recommended. He needs his own brand of care outside of what this hospital can offer," says Victor giving her his best sales pitch. Hoping he wont have to use deadly force.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Cassadine that you would consider hiring me," said Sabrina the wheels in her mind turning wishing she had more time to think and he hadn't just sprung the proposal on her. "But i have a life back in port charles," she contemplated walking closer to the patients bedside. "Whats his name?" said Sabrina strictly out of curiosity.

"He came in as a John Doe, but some of the doctors have taken to calling him Jason. Jason Morgan," said Victor .

"Two first names well that's unique," she said starting to wonder if this Jason Morgan would be cold to the touch. She reached down to hold his hands surprised that they were warm. "Jason," she said her voice barely above a whisper wondering if this opportunity an innovative medicine is just what she needed to jumpstart her career. But before she could say anything more. She pulled her hand away and she felt him grab her.

"I think he wants you to stay," said Victor finding it hard to control his satisfaction at the new turn of events.

* * *

**Author's Note: The "retired doctor" who was working on Jason in this story is robin. Just in case curious minds want to know as she wont be appearing in this story. Also im writing under the assumption that Sabrina has never heard or seen a picture of Jason M. which i think she hasn't on gh. Thanks for reading.**


	4. All or Nothing

**Chapter 4**

"I'm familiar with involuntary movements of people in comas and yes even sedated," said Sabrina not falling for that innuendo. They had moved back into the hallway to continue their discussion as she felt she had already made up her mind and didn't want to waste anymore time. She had to admit though the grasp even startled her.

"You must want more for yourself then cleaning bed pans and just being another nurse of hundreds. This is your opportunity to be apart of something bigger than yourself. To concentrate your efforts on quality care for a patient who needs it," said Victor.

It's no secret that she's just another nurse at GH, but she's never thought about it that way. She loves her job and the people she's worked with. Made life long friends even. But she's also gone through public embarrassment both by Britt and then when Patrick left her at the altar. She went back to work anyway and held her head high like she didn't hear the whispers or see the looks of pity. Now that her child is gone how does she walk pass that room. Do her rounds on the maternity floor? She's still has panic attacks. She can't even see a baby least of all hear one. She cant recover their, all alone with nothing but her memories. Patrick has his daughter to take care of. She has been leaning on Felix so much he doesn't even have his own life.

"Why is he sedated anyway?" asked Sabrina wanting more information before she agreed to change her life.

"He awoke briefly after he was revived. Irritable and confused and he took that frustration out on innocent doctors. It took three security guards to subdue him. Once things had calmed down we were able to check him. He has acute amnesia he can remember things like how to brush his teeth but not is identity. He did not take the news well. He got lucky that Jason Morgan had amnesia and it definitely played to his favor. Although the events were true its nothing his guards couldn't handle. For the job he needed Jason for he didn't need him to be awake. Not yet anyway.

"Well it's completely understandable that he would react that way. Losing your memory and not knowing who you are. It's a lot to come to terms with," said Sabrina realizing that she could be his advocate. Especially since it was becoming clear that the doctors only saw him as a lab rat. Mr. Cassadine being a business man only sees a meal ticket. There is no reason at least to her that they should have kept the man sedated for a whole month maybe more for one incident.

"I'll take it. But you have to wake him up?" said Sabrina using the only leverage she knew she had.

"I'm throwing you a bone here! Any nurse would kill for this position and the success of this project is riding on more than you can imagine," he yelled losing his temper. He really didn't need her at all but thought he'd offer her a job as somewhat of a penance for being the cause of her child's death. Not that he has a reason to be guilty the innocent are usually the first casualties of war. "No one can know that he is here before the research has been properly analyzed and a duplicate serum produced."

And if he were conscious he probably wouldn't approve of being held hostage in his hospital room for experiments thought Sabrina but she wouldn't voice that concern aloud. But anything is better than the life there condemning him to now, eternal sleep. "How long do you plan on keeping him this way?" asked Sabrina feeling powerless to help him.

"As long as it takes," said Victor thinking it was time to escort her out. He took a calculated risk and he's willing to recoup any losses.

"I'll be responsible for him. He needs to be conscious and you need your discovery. I get it. I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays here until it's done. If i don't you can fire me," she said with all the conviction she could muster.

"Would you stake your life on that Ms. Santiago?" asked Victor feeling the best threat in her case would be an indirect one.

Feeling uncomfortable with the question, but not wanting to shy away for fear of changing his mind. She awkwardly cleared her throat and faced him head on, "Yes."

"I'll let the doctor know he is to get no more sedatives. He will be awake in the morning. You may want to ask Mark for an earlier shift," said Victor. As he watched Ms. Santiago leave he made a mental note to put two guards in the hallway.


	5. Healing is Mutual

**Chapter 5**

She got to Jason's room this morning to find no change. She wasn't worried as she believed that Mr. Cassadine was a man of his word. So she went about her normal routine. Opening the curtains to let some sun shine in she realized he wouldn't have much of a view. But on a clear day like today without a cloud in the sky it almost doesn't matter.

"Who are you?" asked Jason removing his oxygen mask so he could be heard clearly.

"My name is Sabrina and I'm your nurse here," she said moving closer to his bed. "You really should put your oxygen mask back on."

"I don't need it. Tell me how long have i been out?" he said sounding a little out of breath.

She grabbed his mask from him softly." Breath in. . .I've been here a month so about that long. I don't know how long you were asleep before then." She was being cautious with him. If Mr. Cassadine was right she didn't want him to have another break down on her watch.

"What's wrong with me why am i still here?" he asked with a little edge to his voice.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed measuring what she should say next. But she was never one to lie. "Your recovery is a miracle and if we find out what happened. We can save even more people. The good thing is we know what happened its just a matter of reproducing it."

"Why can't I remember my name or my parents or anything?" said Jason showing no outward emotions but his stomach felt like it was doing flips.

"It's because of the accident. We're not sure what happened to you and with no identification we don't know your name. Your memory may come back later or it may never resurface its up to your body to heal now," she said wanting to cry for the man who woke up to a different world.

"So I'm like a John Doe or something? he asked.

She grabbed his hand with both of hers. "You're Jason, Jason Morgan. It's a name the doctors gave you. But im sure if you like it, you can keep," she said giving him a small smile. "I'm kind of partial to it myself."

"Can you leave me alone please? I just need time to think."

"Oh, yes of course," said Sabrina feeling awkward and fumbling a little as she got up.

"Oh, Sabrina," said Jason calling after her just as she opened the door. "Jason's a good name."

"Alright, I'll come back and check on you later. . . Jason," said Sabrina. She closed the door behind her and almost wanted to give herself a pat on the back. Epiphany would be proud of her extraordinary bedside manner just now releasing that bad news. But the fact that he didn't react at all is that a symptom of the amnesia. As she walked down the hall she figured she'd grab lunch and notify the doctor of her patients current status. Wait a sec when did they get security guards in the hallway?

* * *

**Week Later:**

"How's my special patient doing?" asked Sabrina cheerfully bringing in his lunch tray.

"You mean only patient," said Jason amused.

"That too. So how would you like to start Physical Therapy?" said Sabrina.

"Do you think _the great _Mr. Cassadine would give you permission?" said Jason. Mr. Cassadine is the only visitor he gets outside of Sabrina. He only spoke with the man a few times, but he doesn't like what he sees. Always the same question, Do you remember anything? Followed by strange innuendos about his potential. The guy just creeps him out. His gut feeling is telling him that Cassadine may just want more than some magical cure. But can he count on his gut feelings when it could have been what caused the accident in the first place. Doctors come and go silently all hours of the day and they look through him and not at him. In only a weeks time Sabrina had become his closest friend. She just allows him to be himself or at least try to figure it out. But he can't do that behind these walls.

"I'm not sure if he will approve," said Sabrina not wanting to get his hopes up. "But this needs to happen and i am willing to fight for it with you. You're not just their lab rat you're a person. Your not going to be in this hospital room forever! I promise," said Sabrina knowing she would do what she could to make sure he had a normal life outside of the hospital. Something her baby would never have.

"Then yes I want out of this bed," said Jason.

"You want what?" gasped Victor appearing behind Sabrina. No one had heard him come in. "Ms. Santiago i need to speak to you in private."

"Look I can explain what you heard," said Jason.

"I don't need to hear anything from you," said Victor not even bothering to glance over at him. "Explain," he said to Sabrina once they had entered the hallway.

"I want him to begin physical therapy," said Sabrina wondering if she was about to be fired.

"Was that all. No matter, he can start right away. You will be teaching him," said Victor.

"What did you think we were talking about? Wait, what do you mean I'm teaching him? I'm not qualified for that. I could end up doing more harm than good."

"I trust your abilities. I suggest you do your research. Or he can lay in that bed another year makes no difference to me."

"What is this really about? How can you so easily jeopardize his health in such away?

"To many people are involved in this project as it is. If what were doing gets out. We lose our advantage and all the work we've done up till now."

"oh my god, that's all you care about," said Sabrina who knew he was greedy but not to this extent.

"This can't be legal. I'll take my complaints to the FDA," said Sabrina outraged.

"This is my hospital and if you don't want to work here your disappearance can be arranged. after all Ms. Santiago who would miss you."

She didn't know what to say. The truth is if she died tomorrow there would only be two people at her funeral felix and Juan. But she wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry or thinking he was right. "Youre not going to get away with this."

"Guards escort Ms. Santiago back to her home. She is leaving work early she has some research that needs to be done."

* * *

**Author's Note:** In my story Jason Morgan still looks like Steve Burton but Billy miller is not a bad-looking substitute.


	6. Making Caring Visible

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks Mark for helping me with these books. I thought I was going to have to make 2 trips," said Sabrina stopping to rebalance some textbooks on her hip.

"No, problem. What do we have here?" he asked running his hands along some of the book bindings.

"Don't snoop," she said trying not to laugh as she tried to grab the books from him without dropping her own.

"If I was snooping which I wasn't. Did I see a book called Expertise in Physical Therapy?" inquired Mark with his eyebrow raised.

Sabrina sighed maybe asking Mark to help was a bad idea. He was her friend and getting him involved with this hospital anymore than he already was is not fair. She has nothing to lose by helping Jason. Mark has a girlfriend and a family who loves him. "No, that's not what you saw," she said giving him a look of warning.

"I'll set these down by the door," said Mark, "I know the drill you can't come in."

He turned around to walk away, but thought better of it. "The doctors here walk around this place like drones no sense of right and wrong. Don't even get me started on the security guards. Sabrina just be careful, look out for yourself."

Before she could reply he walked away. But she supposed it was a good thing anyway. She's just not sure how freely they can speak with the guards in the hallway being vigilant. She wants him to know that it means something to her that he cares. She hasn't even been that great of a friend to him. I mean what's a good guy like him doing stuck in a place like this.

"Oh Sabrina, your back, when he dragged you out of here. I wanted to chase after you guys," said Jason as soon as she entered the room. "I got so furious that he wouldn't listen and I couldn't do anything about it I even managed to wiggle my toes."

"That's good," she said dropping the books at his side on the bed. "Because were going to be learning together.

"What's this?"

"Physical therapy books," she said sounding more cheerful than she felt.

"Are you qualified as a physical therapist?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"No I'm not. He's to worried about the discovery getting out. He's a dangerous man whose use to getting his way and if you want to get better were doing it together."

"Okay," said Jason flipping through the first book, "Where do we start I trust you?"

If it wasn't for Sabrina he'd probably go insane a long time ago. She promised him that he would get better. unbeknownst to her he was going to make her a promise that he wasn't going to leave her in this god-forsaken hospital when he was ready to go. He owed her that much.

**7 Months Later**

"Look, im tired and you can't make me do it anymore," screamed Jason. They had been at it almost 7 months now and it seemed like he was barely making any progress. They just started their session, but considering how things had gone he deserved a chance to rest and try it again tomorrow.

"You're not even trying. You think because there are a few road blocks in your way you don't even have to try. Everyone wants you to fail!" she said frustrated. "They don't even want to give us a room or you a certified teacher. But you're not doing this for me you're doing it cause you have to. And Oh, by the way I can yell too!"

She watched him standing with the help of the railing. They had gotten so far but now everything seems stalled. She was learning this as they went. Was she the one hindering his growth. She got up from where she was sitting and walked so that she was only three steps away. She held out her hand to him, "please walk to me." He grasped her hand and even she had a moment of apprehension.

He took one unsteady step forward and then two and tears welled up in Sabrina's eyes. Everything they've worked for culminates in this one moment. And just like that it was over. He lost his balance and fell forward on top of her pinning her to the floor. Knocking the wind out of her, but that wasn't the only reason she couldn't breath.

"Were those tears for me? he asked wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Yes," she said her gaze never wavering from his eyes.

He brushed his hand across her cheek and lowered his lips to hers until they barely touched. Wondering if this was the right thing to do. But he knew it was. He enveloped her lips in a fiery kiss that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Don't do this," said Sabrina who had tears in her eyes but not of joy but hurt.

"I apologize, if i was out of line," said Jason wondering how he could have misread the signals. Feeling like a complete fool for ruining their friendship. He rolled over unto his back to give Sabrina room to stand.

"I'm going to help you get back to the bed. Will start fresh tomorrow okay," she said never once looking at him. Even as she grabbed his arm and looped it over her shoulders barring most of his weight. She sat him on the bed and made sure he was comfortable and just left. No goodbye, not even a glance back.

He couldn't believe it did he just alienate his only friend.


	7. Connecting

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, so i brought you some things to pass the time," said Sabrina carrying in a bag of items and putting them on the chair. "I just wondered how this place can be worth millions of dollars and lack . . .

"Sabrina stop, talk to me," said Jason. Something was not right.

"I am talking to you. I thought that was obvious," she snapped looking through the bag she brought as if she had lost something.

"You're talking a mile a minute and you haven't looked at me since you walked in to the room. I mean god I'm surprised you stopped to breathe."

She knew he was right, but she didn't know how to handle the situation. She'd prefer to pretend like it didn't happen at all. She'd like to fall in love with someone again one day. But she'd have to stop loving Patrick first. And what about her baby. Is it fair to move on when that innocent soul lays in the still wet grown forgotten by everyone but her and Patrick. But that doesn't matter because what she has with Jason effects neither of those things. "I'm the only one you know here I get it. That must be awfully lonely sometimes. But that doesn't mean you get to use me to pass the time."

"No, wait that's not what that was."

"Then what was it, gratitude. I'm your nurse I want to see you get better I care. It's my job, but more than that its the right thing to do. If you let me I can also be your friend?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh, were going to shake on it now. Were you like a girl scout when you were little?" he asked amused shaking her hand anyway.

Laughing she replied, "nothing like that."

"So what did you bring me?" He asked because he did want to be friends and he realized up until now he hadn't been a good one. He didn't know anything about her. Not where she's from or where she wanted to be.

"So your million dollar room doesn't have basic cable or even an antenna. I wasn't going to argue for one either. Since I'm running out of magazines, I brought DVDs. I thought we could watch some of my favorites. I could bring some of your's if you have a favorite?"

He thought about it and couldn't remember if he had a favorite or not. I guess he can add that to the list of things he doesn't know. Like whether he has a family that misses him or friends. "Ummm I don't think so not sure."

"No worries then, will find a new one."

"What about physical therapy today?"

"That can wait until tomorrow. Besides you deserve a break," she said snuggling beside him on the bed. "I told the cafeteria lady I had to work on my birthday and she offered to make a cake. I said no don't go to the trouble, but I really like popcorn."

"Hahaha slick move Bri," said Jason

"Bri," she repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, problem with that," he said teasing.

"No it's cute. I'm going to go down a little later and pick up some popcorn for us. In the meantime how about we watch My Best Friend's Wedding first, the one with Julia Roberts," she said pressing play on the dvd remote.

"Well, I know I can't move, but should I really be punished by watching chick flicks."

"It's not that bad," she said laughing and hitting him with his pillow. "This happens to be a very good movie."

"I'll take your word for it," he said not really interested in the movie. But only because he was more interested in the women sitting next to him.

"Bri, I don't have a past. It's okay because like you said I have a future to look forward to. But I'd like to hear about yours. Tell me about yourself? Your parents, your life growing up, whatever you feel comfortable telling me. "

Sabrina stared at the tv for several minutes not saying a word. She didn't know why, but she poured her heart out to him.

She didn't have to say anything at all. He would have been just as content to watch the movie with her. Seemingly leaving out no detail she talked about her adopted parents, Juan and Carlos. Moving to Port Charles to become a nurse and meeting her best friend Felix. He noticed that talking about her adoptive parents was a little of a sore spot for her. Her mom dying the way she did and dad shipping her off shortly after. Although, she claimed to understand his reasoning a part of her must have felt unwanted. How anyone could not want a beautiful person like Bri seemed crazy.

They had talked through most of the first movie. laughing here and their at a joke they might have heard but giving each other their undivided attention. That is until her favorite part came on. Suddenly the remote was a mic and she was singing along. It was the happiest he'd ever seen her with a genuine smile that lighted up the room. Not to mention it was hilarious when she jumped out of the bed and started dancing and twirling around performing the song for him.

_"The moment I wake up. Before I put on my makeup. I say a little prayer for you. . ."_

Only because he said he'd never heard it before. Fun and Creighton-Clark hospital shouldn't be in the same sentence but today he had fun. At some point he even asked her if she was seeing someone back home. She said no but she hesitated. Giving him the impression that their was more to this story, but he wasn't going to pry. By now they'd put on their third movie. But it was watching them as Bri was the first to fall asleep. He should have woken her but with early days and long hours she could probably use the extra sleep. If he allowed himself to admit it, it felt good having her sleep beside him.


	8. New Beginnings

**Chapter 8**

**4 Months later**

He thought learning to walk would give him some freedom, but he feels more cooped up than ever. He'd been walking with no problems for four months now and he still couldn't leave the room. The doctors want to keep him in bed hooked up to those machines but news flash he's not sick. So the days of hearing the heart monitor morning, noon and night are over. He is getting a little restless, but Sabrina brings a fresh batch of DVDs every morning.

He still smiles when he remembers the day she brought him movies for the first time. Her infectious laugh and beautiful smile. He'll never admit out loud that How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days actually made him laugh and is one of his favorite movies. Better to let her think he hates all chick flicks. Lately, Sabrina looked a little tired. Like she wasn't getting enough sleep. He's her friend he would hope if anything were wrong she'd tell him.

"Hey Jason, I brought you some new clothes. I'm not good at shopping for guys so it's just you're basic black. Here go put these on," said Sabrina excited she had planned this surprise for months.

"Thanks, but whats this about?" he asked curious giving the black t-shirt and blue jeans a once over.

"It's a surprise now go get dressed, " said Sabrina pushing him towards the bathroom. He appeared moments later and although she liked to pretend like she was immune to him. She knew he looked good in that shirt. She imagined for a moment what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms. They had grown closer after Sabrina began to let him in about her past. But she couldn't bring herself to open the wound again by talking about Patrick or the baby.

"I'm taking you to a carnival, you know cotton candy and a ferris wheel the whole bit," she said all smiles.

"You mean their actually going to let me go out, " said Jason surprised.

"No, I'm sneaking you out. If anyone asks you're going for a CT scan. We have to be back by 12pm," said Sabrina hoping he'd still want to go.

For a minute he didn't react at all. Not even expecting it he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. "Bri, I can't believe you did this for me."

She laughed, "put me down Jason."

He put her down gently, but he wasnt able to look away from the beautiful creature smiling back at him. He pushed her against the door.

"Jason," she said his name as if asking a question. That she already knew the answer to.

He bent down and kissed her hesitating a little hoping she wouldn't push him away. But what came next surprised him because she kissed him back. With a passion he had never felt before, his hands shook as he tore open her blouse popping a few buttons. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed kisses down her neck and whispered in her ear, "I don't want to be your friend." He carried her to the bed and thought better of it. He kicked the chair against the window and lowered her to the floor.

She could have stopped it, remained friends or kept it professional, just patient and nurse. But she didn't want that. She wanted to be happy for once. Seeing him made her happy. He was the only good thing in her life.

"Were not friends," said Sabrina lying on the floor using the sheet they grabbed from the bed as cover. "So what are we doing?

He thought about it, "Going on our first date tonight."

She laughed and kissed him.

"At the end of the movies the guy waits to the end of the night to get a kiss." He said helping Sabrina off the floor. "We have had about a thousand unofficial dates. That kiss was over do."


	9. The Secret Date

**Chapter 9**

"You ready to do this?" asked Sabrina not wanting to admit she was a little nervous.

"Let's go," said Jason sitting in a wheel chair ready to play the role of the dutiful patient.

As soon as Jason was out of the room the guards on both ends converged on them. "He is going down to CT. Mark put it on the schedule months ago."

"CT is closed this late at night," said John the guard to the left of them.

"That is why it's the perfect time to get his scans done. It will be just us and the doctor and no one to see our _special_ patient. If you look at his schedule you will see that it's on their," said Sabrina glad that she convinced Mark to help her.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't notice it before," said the big burly guard looking at his clipboard. Sabrina didn't recognize him and wondered if he was new. "Are we supposed to be escorting him to his appointments?" said John to his partner.

"I don't know man, but just to be safe we better go."

"No, that's not necessary!" said Sabrina scrambling to come up with something, "You're supposed to watch the room. If you leave it you may diss obey orders besides he won't be gone long."

"We're going or Mr. Cassadine gets a call at home verifying the appointment," said the new guy who was determined to ruin all her plans.

"It was just a suggestion. We're going to be late for the appointment. So let's just go," she said wheeling Jason towards the elevator. She gave his shoulder a squeeze to let him know the plan was still on.

They reached the first floor CT Room with little fanfare. Luckily, for them their was no windows for this room except the ones on the doors. The guards this time decided to post themselves on either side of the door. Mark instructed the janitor to leave a dirty laundry cart in the room and that it would be returned at 12pm. Mark is the office coördinator for the entire clinic. He specifically handles the schedules of the lower ranked office staff and janitorial staff. He runs the hospital like a well oiled machine so im sure the janitor didn't question his request.

Jason jumped into the laundry cart while I piled hospital towels and sheets over him. Now all she had to do was get him out of the room. She should get an oscar for this next performance.

The doors clang loudly behind her, "hey guys janitor left this laundry cart behind. Doc wants me to take it down. It's a little heavy though think you can help me push it to the elevator." Not that she was lying it was easier pushing him in the wheel chair.

"Trying to get us to leave the door Ms. Santiago. No, thanks will wait here. Last time I checked we weren't janitors," said the new guy.

"Take it easy," said John shaking his head wearily at his partner. Who clearly had something to prove to himself or the boss. Either way this job was easy and he just needed to dial back the hostility. "Sorry, Ms. Santiago I would, but not allowed to leave the door."

"That's alright John I understand," said Sabrina pushing the cart towards the elevator. Once in side she scanned for cameras. Seeing one in the corner she faced forward and whispered to Jason, "Don't get up, but we're in the elevator. Almost home free."

The elevator opened to the ground floor. She could hear the hum from the boiler room and general maintenance area. The smells of fresh linen were rafting in from the laundry room to her right. Noticing that the coast was clear she pushed the cart forward out the door and to her car. "Okay get out you weigh a ton."

In the car driving Sabrina knew she'd made the right decision going on this date with Jason. Not just because of their relationship but because she will always remember the look of excitement on his face. He was trying to play it cool, but he wasn't succeeding he hadn't stopped staring out the window since he got in the car. "I don't even know if I have ever been to New York before. If I have family here morning my death."

"I'm sorry I know that there is nothing I or any doctor can do to replace that emptiness. If there is any justice in this world you will be reunited with them again one day," said Sabrina truly believing that he couldn't be alone in this world. He had to have a mother or father maybe even siblings. She just hoped she doesn't lose him when that day comes. They didn't find him with a ring on his finger. So maybe she's just feeling jaded after what happened with Patrick. So she doesn't have anything to worry about at least with that. "Bri, I realized early on that I wasn't your friend. Only because you're my family and no one who comes along can change that."

"Family leaves Jason no one stays, " she said changing the subject quickly, "Besides people can live there whole life in New York and never really see it. Today we're going to see one part of it together. Were here," she said pointing out the window. "Mark knows someone who owns the carnival so we have the place to ourselves. Where do you want to start first?" she said beaming at him.


	10. Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 10**

He wasn't going to ignore what she said about people leaving, but it was their first time out together and he was going to make it a memorable one. "How about I win you a stuffed animal?"

"Step right up sir, take the gun shoot the moving target. You get three tries. Hit the target all three times win the big elephant. Hit it once you get one of these prizes," he said pointing to the row of smaller stuffed animals.

"I'll love whatever you win," said Sabrina giving him a kiss for luck.

He aimed the small toy pistol and fired. "Oh my god, you got it," screamed Sabrina jumping up and down.

Laughing Jason replied, "look how excited you are. It's like you had no faith in me that I could do it."

"Shut up, you know I did," said Sabrina punching his shoulder playfully.

Jason took two more shots and hit them dead on.

"Maybe, you were like a FBI agent in another life," said Sabrina laughing a little in awe at how easy it was for him.

"Or a criminal," said Jason thinking he must look ridiculous carrying this elephant under his arm, "robbing banks."

"Oh i think we'd know if you robbed banks for a living. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel i bet if we ask nicely they'll let us take Peanut," said Sabrina dragging a reluctant Jason towards the ride.

"Peanut? You named him that quick," he asked glad he was able to get her something she obviously loved. l

The operator strapped them in with no peanut and as they got half way up to the top Sabrina exclaimed, "Look at the view its gorgeous."

"It's nice, but I'm more interested in you," he said sincerely kissing Sabrina just as they made it to the top. Not that it mattered they only had eyes for each other.

The operator cleared his throat loudly feeling more than a little awkward seeing their make out session. "Did you want to go around again?"

"No, thank you," said Sabrina blushing at their display of affection and grabbing her elephant from the ground. How about some cotton candy?"asked Sabrina from behind the elephant struggling a little to hold it. She plowed straight into Jason not even seeing her in front of him.

"You're so adorable right now," chuckled Jason grabbing the elephant from her. They snacked on cotton candy and wandered the grounds talking about the future. Avoiding the most important questions involving their relationship. "Oh look, one of those crazy mirrors that stretches your image."

He stood in front of the mirror that turns you into a dwarf with Sabrina standing beside him. "Look how small your body is compared to your head. I'd still love you with that big forehead," laughed Jason.

"Well, I don't know if I'd like you in this one. Look how tall and skinny your legs are. You have chicken legs," laughed Sabrina.

"This one makes you fat. Look I have a beer belly," said Jason rubbing his stomach and laughing. "You try," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the mirror.

"I don't want to do this one," said Sabrina resisting Jason's grasp.

"What, why?" said Jason a little startled thinking she was still playing around.

"Don't pull me!" she said jerking away from the mirror, "let's go on another ride," taking the strain out of her voice she managed to sound almost cheerful. She didn't wait for him to answer though and just walked in the other direction.

"Bri where are you going! Stop and tell me what happened?" said Jason wondering if he had done something wrong. She was walking awfully fast and he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Say something."

"I was pregnant by the man i love and i lost him and i lost the baby! I don't feel like doing this anymore let's just go back to the hospital," she said storming in the direction of the car.

"You don't get to drop a bomb like that and just walk off," said Jason following her. "Why don't you trust me?" he said stopping in the parking lot. "How can i love you if you don't talk to me."

She turned around to face him tears streaming down her face, "What does that even mean Jason?"

"I loved you from the moment I saw you. And every moment after, when you hugged me I knew what it meant to be loved and cared for. When I kissed you I never wanted us to be apart. But I did it cause you needed time. Now you need to let me in cause for once I'd like to take care of you like you take care of me."

"I don't sleep because I dream about my little boy and what he'd look like if he had lived. I can't even be around a baby without having a panic attack. I don't even know why I brought up his father. I lost him way before the baby was born. I'm just so tired Jason. I'm carrying so much pain and I'm just tired," she couldn't even speak anymore her body seemed to collapse under the weight of so much loss in her life.

He wanted to take all her pain away. He never would have guessed what she was going through. But he did the only thing he could he held her as she cried. "I love you and I'm here as long as you want me."

She whispers, "I'm afraid of falling." He smiles, "I'll catch you."


	11. Seen By the Heart

**Chapter 11**

Sabrina had stayed with him all night. Sneaking out just before the doctors came in to do their rounds. It had been a rough night for them both but he felt like he finally knew who Sabrina was and he loved her even more. This wounded bird that had been through so much. He was going to be the rock that she needed. They were going to sneak out again tonight, but doing the laundry cart again would be risqué. Last time the guards questioned why she brought the cart back. But she was able to reason her way through it. Who wants to touch soiled hospital towels. He took a long shower after that one.

"You ready to go," said Sabrina giving him a small kiss on the lips. "It's a little chilly today so i brought you a leather jacket. I'll give it to you once we're clear of this place."

"So, whats the plan?" said Jason growing anxious. It was a risk every time they tried to attempt this.

"In the wheel chair mister you have another CT appointment," said Sabrina in her best stern nurse voice.

"Yes ma'am," said Jason sitting down in the chair with ease. They were escorted down with no problems and got none of the questions they did the first time.

"Will wait here," announced the guards.

"There is chance of radiation with this treatment," said Sabrina, "you may want to stand further away."

They paid her no mind and stayed in their place. Once inside the double doors Sabrina had Jason get into a hazard suit. The kind used when treating contagious diseases.

"What do I say when I get out their?" asked Jason a little concerned that this wasnt going to work.

"You say nothing, after all you're a biohazard and all, contagious. I will do the talking if anything."

She walked out with him and noticed that the guards took a noticeable step back when they saw the suit.

"I'd stay away from the doors as you don't want to risk contamination. "

The guards eyed him wearily, "yeah whatever you stay."They got in the elevator and out to the car unnoticed.

"You better change here and put this jacket on," said Sabrina handing him the coat and throwing the suit in the trunk. "I thought we'd go to central park it's not that far."

They found a spot in the back and Jason spread the blanket out for them to sit.

"Mark told me about a small jazz band playing here tonight. I packed a picnic lunch so we have something to snack on."

"Whatever you have is enough, Bri. I mean I can't even believe we're here. You've done so much for me," said Jason pulling her into a hug, "sad thing is, I haven't done anything for you."

"You listened and I desperately needed someone to hear me," said Sabrina laying her head on Jason's lap. He kissed her forehead and they talked comfortably while listening to the music. Sabrina asked him questions about his future not wanting to dwell on the past he couldn't remember. As they talked she realized that he was using the word we a lot. It gave her a warm feeling inside that she could love again and have a future with someone. Fireworks went off overhead and she sat up to get a better view.

A smile spread across her face as she watched in awe.

"Marry Me?" said Jason.

"What!" screamed Sabrina startled.

"I don't have a ring, but if you say yes I'll get one. I'll even get down on one knee."

"Jason, we haven't even known each other that long," said Sabrina in disbelief thinking the music and atmosphere must have gotten to him somehow.

"We've spent every single day together for a year. That's more than most married couples," said Jason.

"It's not like we had a choice," said Sabrina jumping up and ignoring the fireworks.

"I didn't but you did," said Jason standing up to face her.

"No, I didn't," she sighed not wanting to tell him, "You wanted to start your physical therapy and I told you I'd fight to get it approved. Mr. Cassadine agreed of course but he said if i kept pushing for things he'd kill me."

"Bri why didn't you tell me. That doesn't matter now will just run away," he said putting his hands on both sides of his face.

"I don't want to live my life on the run,"she said crying, "I don't want to love another man just to end up alone in the end."

In that moment he wanted to beat up every man that ever hurt her from Patrick to Carlos.

"I fell in love with someone and she was my friend. But that doesn't make sense anymore because I don't want to be your 're the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to create new memories with you as my wife. Take a leap of faith with me, Bri. Marry me?"

"Yes."

He picked her up and swung her around. Kissing her to she could hardly breathe. "Did you just say yes?" he asked his heart beating out of his chest.

"I did sweetie I said yes, I Love You," said Sabrina breathless and a little dizzy from the decision she just made.

"I love you too. Let's find some chapel on the hill and get married right now," said Jason folding up their picnic blanket.

"No, Jason i can't get married that way. I would at least want Felix, my best friend their and Juan if he could make it," said Sabrina shaking her head no.

"Fine, will get married in Port Charles," said Jason shrugging, I don't care where we get married as long as you're beside me.

Sabrina had mixed feelings about that one, but she knew felix was like her family and she'd want him their.

"What about Mr. Cassadine he's not just going to let his prize walk away?" said Sabrina she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him.

"Will go back for now. Just until we can come up with a plan and then were gone. Is that okay with you Mrs. Morgan?" said Jason.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," said Sabrina confident that they could face anything together.


	12. Going Home

**Chapter 12**

"I'm just not sure what our next move is Jason," said Sabrina sitting in the chair next to Jason's bed.

"Nice to see you in good health and up and about," said Victor interrupting, but not sure what, "sadly, this is not a social call. We are making some changes to Mr. Morgan's recovery. We will no longer need Ms. Santiago's expertise. You will be getting a personal psychiatrist instead."

"But you can't!" screamed Sabrina in disbelief.

"Ms. Santiago I can and i will. Ignoring the unreasonable attachment you have for your patient. As you can clearly see," he said pointing to Jason, "He doesn't need a nurse. I am going to ask that you be out of here by noon or one of the guards will escort you out."

They watched him leave both in shock at the new turn of events. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Let's leave now together."

"How with dumb and dumber in the hallway," said Sabrina surprised that he would suggest such an impulsive move.

"We're walking out of here, Bri. I am going to ask you to trust me and just follow my lead."

"Of course, but what are you going to do?"

Jason grabbed his jacket from the closet. "We're going for another CT scan. Make sure the hall is clear of Mr. Cassadine or any other doctors."

Sabrina came back in a matter of minutes, "just the two guards at their usual post."

He wasted no time and followed Sabrina out.

"We're going for another CT scan guys," said Sabrina.

"In the morning, why isn't he in a wheel chair?" said John already suspicious of her motives. Mr. Cassadine told them already that he wanted her out by noon. But he felt sorry for the girl because she wasn't going home. They had orders to kidnap her as she knew too much about the project.

"This is his last check up before his new doctor takes over. The CT has already been scheduled for use by someone else tonight. The results needed would be too late by then," said Sabrina proud of herself for thinking on her feet.

"Mr. Cassadine didn't say anything about the last-minute changes when we saw him," said the new security guard who never seemed to let down his guard.

"I'm sure it slipped his mind after all firing me was the main priority," said Sabrina she didn't think it would be a good idea to pretend like it didn't happen. It would be too obvious that she was hiding something.

"Fine, will go with you," said the guards thinking her answers were enough.

The guards stood on the elevator in front of them. Jason wanted to offer some reassurance to Sabrina without calling attention to them. So he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hoping she wouldn't judge him for whats coming next?

He didn't have much time to react. Grabbing the gun from the waistband of one of the security guards. He pushed them out as soon as the doors opened. Sabrina pressed the elevator down button. It happened so fast the guards had no time to react. By the time they got off the elevator the alarm had sounded. They ran for the safety of the car and didn't look back. They weren't out of the woods yet they still had to make it past the parking lot attendant.

"I can't believe you grabbed the gun! Would you have really shot him?" asked Sabrina her heart beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of her chest.

"I don't know, maybe, if it meant protecting you," said Jason wishing she wouldn't choose now to talk about this since they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Oh my god, the parking attendant is Mark," said Sabrina never feeling more relieved, but will he be on their side.

"You know I was taking a smoke break when the alarms went off. I knew it had to be you, remember everyone else here acts like robots. They wouldn't be smart enough."

"Come with us, Mark, this place isn't for you," pleaded Sabrina.

"My sister has Leukemia, I need to keep this job. Her operations are expensive," said Mark quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mark I didn't know."

"I kept it from you it's not your fault it's just not easy for me to share. No time though, get on the airplane in the next state over. I hope you have a full tank of gas because I wouldn't stop either if I were you," he bent down and looked through the window at Jason, "Take care of her."

"I will."

No one notices Mark come back to his desk in all the chaos.

"Search this place high and low I want them both found alive," Victor ordered a guard. "Mark shut off that damn alarm it's giving me a headache."

"Yes, sir," said Mark picking up the phone to call security who shut it off remotely.

"I got the formula I needed to finish the experiment. I'll be taking the other patients to a more secure location since this one has been compromised," said Mr. Cassadine ordering the doctor to have them ready for transport immediately. "I will be accompanying them as well."

Mark watched the scene play out as an obviously frazzled doctor ran in the opposite direction to prep the patients.

"We've searched high and low sir. Their gone," said John having searched the extensive parking lot himself.

"Pull yourself together. Although, losing Jason is upsetting I have what I really need to bring back my family. By the time they decide to come back any trace we were ever here will be gone."


	13. Investigating

**Chapter 13**

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Patrick," said Sam. If things did go wrong it would be nice if she had backup with her she thought. She had a gut feeling that Nina Clay was hiding something.

"Yeah, no problem Sam it's the least i could do after everything you've done to help me find who ran us off the road. I still have my license and my gh ID. Hopefully, that will be enough to get us through the door."

"Last time I was at Creighton things didn't go quite as planned. But i know they didn't get a good look at me. So that will work in our favor as well."

Mark watched the two guests as they approached his desks. Creighton didn't receive many guests that he didn't already know."Can i help you?"

"Yes, I'm doctor Patrick Drake."

"Of course Drake," he exclaimed getting up to shake Patrick's hand, "It's an honor to meet an esteemed neurosurgeon such as yourself."

"Why, thank you and you are?"

"Mark Cohen, I am the facilities manager here," he said proud of his accomplishments in spite of some of the unscrupulous behavior of its doctors. "And who is this?" he asked pointing to Sam.

"This is Epiphany Johnson, my personal assistant. We booked a tour of your hospital. We heard a lot of great things about it. Truth be told, i am interested in changing hospitals."

"I'd be happy to show you around. I would just need to see some ID first," said Mark.

"ID seriously," joked Patrick.

"Nothing personal, we had a security breach this morning. So we have to step up our privacy of our patients come first." I don't know if it counts as a security breach if they were trying to get out not end Mark thought to himself.

"No Problem," replied Patrick handing him his ID.

"I forgot mine at home," said Sam casually.

"You will have to wait here, but Mr. Drake you can follow me."

"As you can see here everything is state of the art," said Mark disappearing behind a door with Patrick.

Sam watched them leave making sure the coast was clear. She wouldn't be able to check any rooms, but the computer may hold better records anyway on Nina. This is the part where she wished Spinelli was here. But hopefully what she remembers about hacking will be enough. The computer is password protected and she would only have two tries before tripping the alarm. The first attempt failed miserably and she was starting to sweat, but she got lucky on the second try.

She decided to check the deleted folder first, thinking anything good would be their. She saw nothing with Nina Clay's name on it. Their was a deleted folder marked old CT schedules. Clicking on it she was turning up empty but before she closed the program out completely. She saw his name, _Jason Morgan CT Room 10pm - 12pm_.

"You want to tell me what you think you're doing?" asked Mark. Patrick had entered behind him and was mouthing the words sorry. Mark pushed her out from behind the computer. Hoping whatever damage she'd done wouldn't resort to him losing his job.

"No, you answer my questions! Why do you have Jason Morgan in your database?" she yelled.

"I'm calling security," said Mark he didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't the one to deal with it.

"No wait!" said Patrick wanting to say something to help Sam. "Jason Morgan was her husband and he died. If you know anything about what happened. Please tell us."

"I'm not at liberty to give out-patient information. Or comment on something you may or may not have seen. So you and Epiphany Johnson can leave on your own or be escorted out."

"No, im sorry I can prove it. I carry a picture of us together in my pocket. Please, take a look," said Sam sounding desperate.

Patrick wondered if Jason was here if Robin was too. When he talked to her last he had asked for a divorce. She had made it clear that she was staying to help and it wasn't about Jason anymore. She wanted to see her work through to the end. He thought it was selfish putting Jason before him, Emma and her family. But he was willing to stick it out because he loved her and he thought they belonged together. He was wrong because whether it was Jason or her career something would always come first. She didn't come back or call when Gabriel died. He went through that pain alone and it wasn't even important enough to warrant a call from her. He can't be married to someone like that anymore. He still wanted her to be safe for emma's sake.

Mark took the photo it was the same man he saw in the car with Sabrina. "Poor Sabrina."

"What whose, Sabrina?" interrupted Patrick.

"He was here, but he's not anymore. I don't know anything about his case so don't ask. What I do know is he loves Sabrina. Sabina Santiago and their getting married."

"Where?" asked Sam and Patrick simultaneously.

"I don't know, they hitched a ride out-of-town somewhere."

Sam bolted for the door not even checking to see if Patrick was behind her.

"Does Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake work here as well?" asked Patrick.

"I remember a doctor by that name use to be here before Sabrina arrived think she transferred or something," thought Mark was she another part of this puzzle.

"To what hospital?" asked Patrick becoming a little impatient.

Mark hesitated, "Mr. Drake my job is not to follow every doctor or nurse that leaves the hospital."

"Sorry, understood," he hit the desk in frustration and decided to catch up with Sam who must be going out of her mind now. But Mark stopped him at the door before he had chance to leave.

"Can you give Sabrina a message for me. Can you tell her I'm sorry," said Mark directing his attention to Patrick he knew this could only end badly for his friend. "She's innocent in all this."

* * *

**Authors Note: Some of this chapter was taken from general hospital episode that aired on 8/4/2014. I do not own that part. Everything else was changed to fit my story.**


	14. Attached or Committed

**Chapter 14**

"Why didn't he come home, Patrick? If he has been alive this whole time did he just stop loving me?" she asked you could hear the hurt in her voice. "I thought we were pass the whole Danny being Franco's father. It's not even true if he had come to me I would've told him that." They had just touched down in Port Charles from the airport and for Sam it was an anxious flight.

"Sam, Danny is a beautiful little boy and anyone who would leave his family willingly is a fool. We don't know what happened here, but I know Sabrina she would never keep a husband away from his family."

"Now that you mention it, what does she have to do with any of this?

"We can ask them both when we see'em. Let's split up cover more ground. You check the hospital maybe talk to Felix. I'll go to Sabrina's house."

"Patrick, promise me if you find them you will call me first thing?" begged Sam.

"Of course Sam, but you have to do the same. I don't know what Jason has her caught up in, but i want her safe."

"Why are you automatically assuming that Jason did something?" said Sam annoyed.

"We are just going to have to disagree on that one. Now is not the time to argue," said Patrick. He had lost Robin twice because of Jason and now Sabrina is caught up in Jason's problems just doesn't seem fair.

"You're right," said Sam, "I'll call you." They walked off in opposite directions both wondering what they were going to find.

Sam got to the hospital in no time determined to find out what had really been happening in the past three years.

"Oh, Epiphany just the person i wanted to see," said Sam relieved.

"Can i help you with something? Are you feeling alright?" asked Epiphany concerned noticing the women was sweating and breathing hard. "Did you just run here?"

"I'm fine, it's an emergency and I am looking for Sabrina or Felix?" she knows she sounded desperate but this was important for her and Danny.

"Their not here they both have the day off today for a wedding. What's going on?" Epiphany was starting to get worried.

"Where, where is the wedding?"

"I'm not sure they said it was private, but they would let me know when it was over. Are Sabrina and Felix in some sort of danger?"

"No, they're not. I didn't mean to scare you. I gotta go," sam didn't wait for more questions. As she waited for the elevator she was already on the phone to Patrick hoping he had more luck. "Did you find them?" asked Sam before Patrick could get a word out.

"No, i knocked, but no answer."

"So, where do we look next?"

"It's a long shot, but we could try the church it's about an hours drive. I'll bring the car around and pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sam hoping she doesn't run into anyone she wouldn't know what to say. Jason's alive and he's getting married, but not to me.

* * *

"When I first got the call that you two were getting married i thought my girl had really lost it," said Felix adjusting his tie.

"And now," said Jason.

"Jury's still out on that one. You know she got left at the altar in this very church," said Felix walking towards the pulpit. "His _dead_ wife walked in and he looked past her. It was the beginning of the end for her. She hasn't had a moment of happiness since, it would seem. You can get over losing a man eventually, but her losing her child will stay with her forever. I don't know why she's marrying you now," he said turning around to face Jason. "What i do know is that i never thought she would smile again after she lost her little boy. She has done nothing but smile and laugh since you guys landed. You seem good for her. She needs something good in her life and she deserves nothing less," said Felix trying to size up this stranger marrying his friend.

"I would fight the world to end her sadness. I met her after she had already fallen in love with the wrong guy. After a tragedy had already stolen a child from her. But I am here now and I want to love her. Her voice is my favorite sound. So I am asking for your blessing to marry Sabrina? She needs it, but I am marrying Bri anyway," said Jason. Letting out his feelings never seemed easy for him. However, he would never get another chance to prove himself to Felix. They were strangers now, but they both cared for Sabrina and wanted her to be happy.

Felix reached out to shake his hand, "You want my blessing you got it. You about to bring me to tears."

"You better go check on her. She needs you."

"After today she will only need you," said Felix sincerely before disappearing into the bridal room. "Hows my girl doing?"

"When i tried this dress on before it didn't seem right. I had to have my mother's dress. But as i look at it now its my fresh start."

"I have to admit you picked a good one. Has a bit of that sexy bad boy edge to him."

Sabrina laughed kinda glad that she wasn't the only one who noticed, "Am i doing the right thing.

Felix stood behind her as she viewed herself in the full length mirror. "Sweetie, you know i can't answer that for you. But why are you doing this? To get over Patrick, the baby because you're not being fair to yourself on either front."

She turned around and sat in the chair next to the mirror. She wasn't upset with him for asking because she wondered the same thing herself. "I stayed in New York because i didn't want to ride by the highway where i had my son. I didn't want to work across from the same room he died in. I didn't want to come back to an apartment that i wish i shared with Patrick. Then I met Jason and for the first time in a while I was just Sabrina. Not nerdy Sabrina, not left at the altar Sabrina, not you miscarried Sabrina and not Patrick's ex Sabrina. I can just be normal and god forbid happy. I can live again because of him and i love him."

"Well, alright then that's all i need to know. Thank god for waterproof mascara. Now let's go get your husband," said Felix holding out his arm for her to grasp on too.

Sabrina was glad she had Felix there to walk down the aisle with her. She didn't think she would have made it with her legs starting to feel like jello. She felt the pull of Jason's stare on her like a magnet drawing her to him.

They reached the front and Felix took her hand and placed it in Jason's and stepped aside.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love and commitment that Sabrina Santiago and Jason Morgan share. This is not just a ceremony but a semblance of a commitment that could never be broken a love that is always mendable. Who gives this women away and serves as witness to this union?"asked the preacher.

"I do," said Felix stepping forward and giving an approving nod to Jason and Sabrina.

Sabrina looked absolutely radiant standing in front of him. The widest smile that he had ever seen that just made him want to kiss her cheeks. But something seemed off he was noticing that she was starting to sweat a little. Restless even standing on one leg than switching to the other. He wanted to ask her what was wrong and if she was getting cold feet, but it dawned on him that he already knew.

"Sir, could we break tradition and allow me to go first?" Sabrina visibly relaxed and it took everything Jason had not to grab her and hold her. Instead he squeezed her hand and whispered, "its okay."

"I don't see why not Mr. Morgan repeat after me."

"I love you for all that you are

_(I love you for all that you are)_

All that you have been

_(All that you have been)_

And all that you have yet to be

_(And all that you have yet to be__)."_

_"_Will you Jason Morgan take Sabrina Santiago to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Jason listened intently as Sabrina repeated her vows as if he were hearing them for the first time. She could always say no he thought. He could love her more than she cared for him.

_"_Will you Sabrina Santiago take Jason Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked back at Felix remembering everything they had discussed only moments ago. The answers to those questions weighed heavy on her heart. This one will change her life forever. She wanted to make the right one.

"I do."

_"_You are now pronounced husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

Felix clapped enthusiastically as Jason dipped Sabrina and gave her a heavy kiss. People at work are going to flip when they see her happily married he thought.


	15. Healing in the Moment

**Chapter 15**

"So, what's next for you guys?" asked Felix.

It was a small quiet ceremony, but somehow it seemed to speak volumes about the love they had for each other. The preacher had already retreated back to his office to give them a few minutes to themselves. Sitting on the hard brown pews reminded Jason that they were indeed living a different life now and not in the hospital anymore. He brushed his finger across her cheek. "I don't think we thought that far," he said gazing at Sabrina.

"I got today off, but only if i promised to work the night shift. Good thing about it you guys can have the apartment to yourself for a little honeymoon action."

Sabrina laughed, "Go then before Obrecht fires you. Will be fine promise."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he joked pulling the brown doors closed.

"Felix, wait before you go. . .thanks."

"You're my girl where else would i be," he said the old doors didn't close all the way behind him as she heard them clang.

"So you ready to go back to the apartment than?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around Sabrina's shoulder. She took her heels off and kicked her legs up beside her. Laying her head on his shoulder she whispered, "in a few minutes."

"Okay," he said into her hair as he kissed the top of her hair.

Traffic was a mess on the way here and Sam seemed to be turning into a nervous wreck every step of the way. It was out of character for someone usually cool, calm and collected. He doesn't know how he managed to convince her to park the car and allow him to go in first. But he was glad he did because what he saw rendered him speechless. It was such a tender moment he felt like the bad guy for interrupting. He had to remind himself though that Jason didn't deserve Sabrina or Sam for that matter.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina jumped up a little startled that they hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Patrick, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Is this the same Patrick you were telling me about?" asked Jason.

"A better question is what are you doing with him?" he said angry pointing to Jason ignoring his question, but wondering how much she told him about their relationship.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's my husband," she said flashing him her ring.

"Yeah, it's really none of your business," said Jason protectively standing up in front of Sabrina almost blocking her view. She didn't want their to be a fight, but she didn't understand why they would. Patrick didn't want her anymore he wanted Robin. She stepped to the side and put her hand on his arm to calm him. His muscles were tight as if ready for anything.

"Patrick, are they there?" said Sam entering the door behind Patrick. She fell silent as soon as she saw him.

"Sam," he whispered his memories came rushing back as a series of flashbacks one after the other as soon as he saw her. His death by falling in the water, his wife Sam, and his best friend Carly, all his family. He remembered everyone and everything. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he was getting a bit dizzy. When he reopened them only a dull headache remained.

"What is going on?" asked Sabrina with worry in her voice. He didn't even feel her take her hand away. When he turned to look at her she wasn't even standing behind him. He reached out his hand to her and she visibly recoiled. "You remember something?" her voice was so low he could hardly hear her.

"Bri, Sam's my wife."

Her voice hitched in her throat. Tears spilled on to her cheeks. "Oh no, Oh no. . . .no" she choked on her words as if even saying that was too much for her. She continued to step back as if she couldn't get far enough away from him or was she running from his words. "How could this have happened again." She fell to her feet tripping on a low step, but he wasn't the one to catch her. Patrick seemed to swoop in from nowhere. While he was frozen to his spot not knowing where to turn. The guttural cry that came from her throat seemed to rip through his heart. Not one to cry he blinked back tears and turned away from her. That didn't stop her pain from reaching his ears, "Not Again, Not Again. What's wrong with me." She repeated that phrase over and over to the point where he thought he would go insane. Shoulders slumped he had to get out of there, he had to find a place to think.

"What is going on here?" asked the preacher having appeared from his office. Seeing Sabrina on the floor practically catatonic whispering not again must have been some sight for him. Especially after seeing her so happy only moments ago. He went back to his office and came out with a kleenex box.

Sam watched it all play out from afar stunned. When the preacher came out it broke her out of her stupor she found her voice again. She approached Jason and put her hands on his arms needing to know after all this time if he was actually real. "Come home with me, Jason?" she was hesitant to ask. Although he had called her his wife she knew from the expression on his face she wasn't the only one in his heart.

"I didn't remember you. I want you to know that i never would have abandoned you. I just didn't remember," he said apologetically.

She brought her arms up to his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. He turned his head slightly to the left so the kiss landed on his cheek and hugged her. She couldn't tell if he missed the kiss on purpose or if it was just a miscommunication. She didn't want to dwell on that though. "It's not your fault, there is plenty of time to explain."

He turned back to see Sabrina's head resting on Patrick's lap. For some reason that still angered him. An eerie quiet had settled on her face but tears still continued to fall. He went back to her and kneeled in front of her. She sat up to face him. "Bri. . ."

"DON'T, just go, just go," she pushed him away violently with strength she didn't know she had. How dare he have the gall to still call her Bri. What could he possibly have to say. Sorry but I'm leaving you for Robin oops no its Sam this time. She's heard it all before.

He fell back, but caught himself. Sam came up and helped him to his feet. Sabrina turned away and sobbed into her hands. A stray curl had made its way out of her bun. Was it crazy that he still noticed that or was it crazy that he wanted to reach out and tuck it behind her ears. He got up and walked away not looking back.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, Patrick." said Sam. She didn't say anything to Sabrina she was probably the last one Sabrina wanted to hear from.

"Yeah," he said had a grave look on his face. Not even bothering to watch them go. looking at Sabrina now in such a state reminded him of the pain he caused her. She had been served a great injustice not once but twice. He would never forgive himself for how he handled the robin and Sabrina situation. "Sabrina, let's go i have to get you to the car."

She looked him straight in the face as if just realizing he was there. She slapped him across his face leaving a small red mark in its wake. Not to mention a burning sting as well that had him rubbing his cheek.

"This is all your fault and i wish i had never met you."

She threw off her veil and ran for the exit, but collapsed in the door way.

"Sabrina," Patrick called running to where she fell he checked her pulse and it was going stong. He slipped his left arm under her legs and brought his right arm under her head to pick her up. Her head lulled to rest in the crook of his shoulder as he carried her. Robin was a mistake. He didn't know it back then but falling in love with her was the second best thing he had ever done, creating Emma was the first. He was going to show her he had no plans to leave her side again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Going on a mini-Vacation** **won't be able to post until** **Monday. Happy Reading everyone.**


	16. Healing at a Distance - Part 2

**Chapter 16**

"Sam, i can't go to the apartment right now i need to see Sonny," said Jason sitting in the passenger seat of Sam's car.

"What! Right Now? You just got back theirs so much we need to talk about," said Sam. She didn't want to share him with the rest of the world just yet. Monopolizing all the time that they so clearly needed. She wanted him to know about Danny. She needed to know if he still loved her. Why he married Sabrina?

"I want you to tell me everything and anything and I'll be here to listen to it all. Right now I've been gone for a year and away from everything i know."

"It hasn't been a year."

"What?"

"Jason you've been gone for three years."

He let that information sink in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been frozen for two years away from Sam and Danny. How much had he really missed? So much can happen in a short amount of time. People can change so quickly after all he did he got married. "Even more reason to see him. He's not just my friend or my employer he's my family."

"Alright, I'm coming with you though." They arrived at Sonny's and found Milo on duty standing guard at the front door.

"Hey, Sam hows Danny? You here to see the boss?"

"I am Milo, i have a good surprise for him," she said and pointed toward the car. That was cue for Jason to get out.

"Wow, talking about coming back from the dead. Is that the real Jason Morgan?" asked Milo surprised.

"Yes, it is we're going to surprise Sonny."

"Mrs. C as well because she's in their visiting with the boss as well. Good timing huh?"

Sam wasn't so sure about that. She looked back at Jason for confirmation that he still wanted to go through with it. Although, she had no doubt that Carly would be glad that he was alive. She was volatile at best and it maybe better to meet her later on one on one.

"Perfect timing. Can you let them know Sam's here but don't mention me," replied Jason. He wasn't nervous before, but now that he knew Carly was in their his pulse raced a bit. Milo walked in ahead of them to introduce them.

"Sorry, to interrupt boss, but you have guests. Sam's here with Jason."

Carly looked at him puzzled, "You mean she's here with someone named Jason." She down to have pizza. She grabbed a napkin and wiped any food crumbs off her mouth and hands.

"Well, invite them in," said Sonny thinking nothing of what Milo said. Thinking the boy just heard wrong. He could trust Sam not to bring in enemy to his door.

"Thanks, Milo for ruining the surprise," said Sam entering the room.

Sonny laughed and got up to give Sam a welcome hug, "You have to forgive Milo."

"What surprise?" piped in Carly curious about why Sam had showed up this time of night.

"Me," said Jason standing in the doorway. He watched as shock and then recognition flashed across their faces. Carly dropped the plate that was resting on her lap with a loud clang. She ran toward Jason and stopped just in front of him. As if not sure how to proceed or what to say. "I'm glad I'm still the only one who can make you speechless. I'm not going to break, you can hug me."

She hugged him tightly with a force that made him stumble back. Through sniffles she asked, "is it really you?"

"Yes it is," he said to her but looking at Sonny who hadn't said anything.

Sonny walked forward and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "Nice to have you back." You could hear the emotion in his voice. He knew what it meant for the man to show vulnerability especially in their business. It was nice to know anyway that he did love and miss him.

"You going to let someone else get a hug Carly," said Sonny noticing that she hadn't let go of him. Not that he really cared he found it strangely endearing.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed stepping back to let Sonny have a few minutes with him. They all sat on the couch with Sam choosing to stand.

"What happened to you?" asked Carly not wanting to waste anymore time she wanted to know what happened to her best friend. What kept him away for all this time?

"I'm not quite sure. I know that Victor Cassadine was up to his neck in all this."

"Victor Cassadine? What would he want with you?" asked Sonny.

"I woke up in a hospital surrounded by doctors and security guards. No memory of anything i kind of freaked out tried to get away. The guards restrained me and a doctor came along stuck a needle in my arm and next thing i knew i was out. Victor Cassadine was their the whole time."

"Is that how Sabrina fits into all this was she holding you against your will with Victor?" asked Sam. This being the first time she had heard the story as well. She was curious how Sabrina got involved.

"Of course not," he said not meaning to sound so harsh but he felt like he had to defend her honor.

"Who is Sabrina?" asked Carly listening intently to his story.

"Sabrina Santiago was my nurse," said Jason not sure he should say anymore about the extent of their relationship.

"You mean Felix's friend?" asked Carly.

"You know him?" asked Sam.

"Well, yeah i consider him a friend. I met her through him she seemed cool. You mean she has something to do with your disappearance," she asked Jason livid.

"Carly, let the man talk and don't jump to conclusions," said Sonny interrupting knowing if he let her continue she'd only get more hysterical.

Jason was glad for the save with Carly."When i woke up the second time there was no one in the room, but her." He paused remembering her standing by the window with the sun behind her looking like an angel. The sight of her was the only reason he didn't resist when he woke up. She had this calming effect over him. "She helped me make sense of what was happening to me. She told me what they told her that i was a John Doe with amnesia that was frozen and I was cured by some doctor that retired. The only cure was running through my veins. So they needed to run tests to remake it to help other patients. Cassadine made it seem like he was in it for the money like he'd make millions off of pharmecuticles once the cure was synthesized. Knowing what i know now money wasn't the issue."

"I don't care what the issue was. You're here now with us," she went in for a kiss, but he turned his head and it landed on his cheek. She wasn't sure if that was on purpose or if he jut misread the signal. After all this time could he not be attracted to her anymore. Maybe he doesn't want their old life back.

"Sam can i get some time alone with you Carly and Sam. I'll be ready to go after this."

"Yeah sure," said Sam knowing it wouldn't be fair for her to say no. Even though every bone in her body was screaming against it. "I'll wait in the car."

They waited before saying anything. Sonny was the first to break the silence. "It doesn't matter what he wanted with you. Me and the Cassadines don't travel in the same circles, but i will do everything in my power to make sure he pays for it," said Sonny his voice raising visibly angry.

"That man needs to pay for everything he did to you!" said Carly agreeing with everything Sonny just said. "Let Sonny handle it and you rejoin your family. Just tell us everything you know. I know Sam wouldn't forgive us if we got you mixed up in all this."

"I'm already mixed up in this," he said.

"Look I don't want to cause any problems between you and Sam. Especially when you just got back. I know you want revenge, but let me handle it alone," said Sonny sincerely.

"Listen to him," replied Carly placing her hand encouragingly on Jason's knee.

"Its to late for that. . .i mean me and sam are already facing a problem," said Jason thinking of Sabrina wondering how she was coping with everything.

"I didn't just get my memory and decide to come back. I've been dating Sabrina for a year. I came back to get married cause she has friends here. If i hadn't seen Sam my memories never would have come back and I'd still be with her."

"Sounds like you almost regret remembering Sam?" said Sonny thoughtfully.

"Of course he doesn't. He knows the only person right for him is Sam. Poor Sabrina was just a place holder until he got his memory back," said Carly strongly.

Jason was surprised at her reaction considering her and Sam never got along. She never truly approved of her.

"Since, when did you start being Team Sam?" laughed Sonny finding it all just a little ironic.

"Don't laugh we're not best friends by no means but I have learned to tolerate her for the sake of Danny and Jason who wasn't here," said Carly with a small smile.

It was so nice to hear the friendly banter and be apart of their lives again. It brought back good memories. "I want my old life back, but now i feel like I'm mourning the life i could have had. . ." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. He wasn't ready to admit that he wanted a life Sabrina.

"Tell me about Sabrina?" asked Sonny.

He smiled thinking to himself he wasn't sure where to start. "She came into my life-like this beacon of hope. It was us against the world. She taught me how to enjoy life again. I wanted to give her a hug that would put all those broken pieces back together. Then i realized i never wanted her to leave my arms. This beautiful wounded bird. So i proposed and married her." His mind slipped back to the memory of the first time they had slept together Of the tragedy she shared on their first date through choked tears. The snacks they ate in that hospital bed watching movie after movie.

"Are you sure what you are feeling for her is not just gratitude?" asked Carly skeptical.

"She's the most beautiful person i have ever met. She has been through so much tragedy and still manages to smile every morning. This bubbly personality that makes you want to smile back. I got to see that everyday and i fell in love. I'm in love with her and every little thing about her. I didn't know her sooner but i wish i had. But i love Sam too and can't dismiss everything we've been through."

"Sam loves you and she went through so much without you. Stay with her she needs you. Felix will take care of Sabrina."

"Look, you just got back you're being pulled in different directions. Go back home and experience why you fell in love in the first place. After that if Sam is not in your future just tell her and go back to Sabrina. We will all understand and respect your decision," said Sonny.

They all sat silently. Each knowing this was a decision that could change his future and not one that Carly or Sonny could make for him.


	17. Shadows

**Chapter 17**

"Sweetie, I have to get to work to keep a roof over our heads. You gotta eat something before I leave," said Felix rushing out of the kitchen carrying a hot bowl of oatmeal. He watched as Sabrina wasted away on the couch in her pajamas not saying a word. He was really worried about his girl. He felt powerless to help her I mean the girl just had horribly bad luck in picking men. I mean what are the odds of lightning striking twice in the same place.

Patrick gave him the gist of what happened last night while she slept. He wasn't able to stay needing to get home to Emma, but vowed to be back. Not that it was a fitful sleep either. She tossed and turned all night and seemed to suffer from one nightmare after another. One was so bad she ended up having a panic attack. She was taking everything harder this time around. She wasn't eating or keeping any fluids down. She was beginning to look a little pale, but she didn't have a fever either. He was honestly scared to leave her alone, but didn't have a choice.

"Patrick left while you were sleeping wanted me to tell you he'd stop by today after his shift was over. He want's to talk to you about something important," said Felix trying his best to sound casual and keep the worry out of his voice. He wasn't sure what to do should he try to force feed her. Maybe she just needed time and her appetite would come back on its own.

"What could he possibly have to say to me, Felix?" asked Sabrina her voice sounding hoarse even to her ears. Felix handed her a cup of water sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm not sure, hun but let him help."

She took huge gulps from her cup and cleared her throat before speaking, "I don't want him here. Promise me Felix that you will get him to stay away."

"I thought you and Patrick were on good terms. Why don't you want to see him now?" asked Felix puzzled.

"Felix, you're my best friend and not his. I just don't want to see him please promise me you'll keep him away."

"Alright, alright whatever you say. Just take care of yourself while I'm gone please," said Felix giving her a hug before heading out the door.

Sabrina got up from the couch feeling weaker than she thought she would to look for her purse. She found it on the floor by the window and emptied its contents onto the floor. She was looking for her Xanax. She started taking it back in New York to combat her anxiety and frequent panic attacks. Admittedly, she stopped when her and Jason became an item. She thought she could face anything with him in her corner including her demons. She only had 5 pills left in the bottle and knew she would need more than that to finish the job. That would mean going to get her prescription filled at the hospital. Under normal circumstances she'd be worried about word making it around the hospital, but there was no reason to worry about that anymore. She took a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smoothed out her frazzled hair. Throwing on a pair of flats she headed out the door.

Felix just made it to the nurse's reception desk to check in with Epiphany when he heard Patrick calling him from the stairs. Oh, boy he hated confrontations and just knew this conversation wasn't going to go well. Maybe if he just did a bunch of small talk and then snuck it in their it would go over better.

"I wish i could have stayed over later. How is Sabrina doing?" asked Patrick really concerned. She had fell asleep shortly after they had made it to the apartment. They ended up having no time to talk, but that wasn't the right moment anyway.

"She doesn't want you to stop by the apartment," blurted out Felix so much for small talk first.

"Excuse me," said Patrick unsure if he heard him correctly.

"Don't ask me why because I'm not sure. Just give her time alone to work through all this."

"I want to be their to support her and I genuinely think what I have to say will help," pleaded Patrick.

"What could that possibly be anyway? Not that it will change my mind cause she really doesn't need to see you now. Sabrina really isn't up for any long deep discussions right now."

"Hey, Felix just the person I was looking for. Hope, I'm not interrupting," said Milo in a rush stepping off the elevator to see Felix and Patrick chatting.

"I've got to get to work," said Felix.

"It's important, I'm desperate and need my friend to listen," said Milo.

"Fine, this way," said Felix pushing him towards a conference room, "Patrick stay away and give her time."

"Fine," he said reluctantly agreeing and turning to go to his next appointment.

"What was that about?" asked Milo once they had gotten to the room.

"He wants to see Sabrina."

"Oh, how she taking the whole Jason being back with Sam thing."

"How do you know about that?" asked Felix confused.

"No one told me directly, but I overheard somethings."

"You overheard somethings?" asked Felix quizzically.

"Yeah, I overheard Mrs. C and Sonny talking about it."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot what you do for a living," stated Felix nonchalantly. "So what's going on Milo you aren't sick are you?"

"Their's this person I have feelings for and I can't figure out what to do about it."

"Okay tell me more," said Felix.

"It's all I can think about day and night," said Milo too nervous to sit he starts to pace the floor. "Someone I really respect told me that I should just come out and tell this person how I feel."

"Sound's like good advice to me," said Felix not quite sure where this was going.

Milo stopped pacing long enough to look Felix in the eye, "that's what I'm doing here."

"So this person works at the hospital."

"Yes and I'd tell'em but things are really complicated," said Milo sounding a little down.

"What kind of complications?"

"My father for instance he wouldn't approve. He doesn't understand certain types of relationships. This person is a different race than me."

"Is the person asian, african american. . .?" asked Felix.

"African-American," he whispers.

"It's 2014 now and things are different."

"Yeah but you don't know my father he's really old-fashioned."

"Lets stop with the _this person _stuff right now. Tell me who it is?" said Felix trying to suppress the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Okay, here goes nothing, I Milo have been madly in love with you for i don't know how long." He breathed a sigh of relief, "I said it finally."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say this."

"Really," said Milo surprised.

"Yeah."

"Will you go out with me then?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 then."

"Sure."

"Hey, do you think I could stop by Sabrina's? Just to check on her and say hi."

"I don't know she's in bad shape right now," said Felix hesitating to say yes.

"I'll stop by Kelly's bring some food I'm sure she will appreciate that."

"She hasn't been eating so I'm not sure she will. It won't hurt to try though," said felix appreciating the gesture he was making.

"No, problem and I'll see you at 7pm?" he asked opening the door to leave.

"I'll be ready," said Felix smiling allowing himself to believe that this was really happening. He was really going out with this sweet, hot guy.

"Hey, was that Sabrina I just saw?" asked Milo pointing to the direction the brown-haired women had fled in.

Felix stuck his head out the door to look but must have just missed her. "Probably not, that girl is not moving from the couch anytime soon trust me. Let me walk you to the elevator."

Sabrina's heart was beating so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. Seeing Milo with Felix was a close call. Felix would've wondered why she was at the hospital and she knew he'd see through any lie she told. She'd have to be more careful and maybe take the stairs instead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Felix and Milo's scene was taken directly from gh episode aired on 8/15/2014. Rewritten because Felix deserves love too.**


	18. In Darkness

**Chapter 18**

**Trigger: Suicide (warning)**

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here in pharmacy?" said Sabrina startled to see her there. "A technician wanted the day off and Dr. Obredht has me pulling double shifts. Anything I can help you with?" asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is the last person she would want to run into at the pharmacy. If she gives Liz the prescription she may have a lot of questions she can't answer. She'd just have to solider on and bluff her away out of it. "I'm here to fill a prescription," said Sabrina handing her the bottle.

"Sure," she said taking the bottle, "these are for Xanax it's a pretty strong prescription. I know we're coworkers, but we're friends too. You can talk to me about anything."

"Really anything?" asked Sabrina skeptically.

"Yes, of course," said Elizabeth truly concerned about her friend.

"It seems to me that you proved what kind of friend you were when robin returned on the day of Patrick's and my wedding. I didn't see you at all after that. Could it be because like everyone else I didn't exist to you their was only Robin."

"That's not what happened," said Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Tell me, where you being a good friend to me by telling Robin that her and Patrick belong together and that Sabrina will eventually get over it. Meanwhile, never bothering to even stop by."

"That's not what I said. I am your friend and of course I care about you."

"Just save it, I need my prescription please," snapped Sabrina gesturing toward the bottle.

"It will be an hour," said Elizabeth saddened that their relationship had gotten this bad without her notice. Maybe Sabrina was right she wasn't being a very good friend. But she could change that starting today.

"I'll wait over here for it," said Sabrina sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt about things. Robin had just returned after being dead for years. At the time i felt like she needed my attention," said Elizabeth as sincerely as she could muster.

Sabrina stayed silent seething on the inside. But she wasn't going to argue anymore that wasn't the solution. The hour went by fast especially with Elizabeth overcompensating by rattling on about Dr. Obredht and not being able to see the boys. Acting as if a whole friendship can be repaired in one conversation. But it wasn't completely unwelcome it got her mind off Gabriel and Jason.

"Here you go. You're almost out of refills so you may want to set up an appointment with Dr. Collins here in Port Charles."

"Thanks Elizabeth, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you," said Sabrina. No reason their last conversation together had to be a bad one.

"I'm sorry too and please call if you need to talk."

Sabrina nodded and headed down the hall looking for the stairwell. What she hadn't expected was for Jason to be at the other end of the hall talking to Michael. It was impossible for her to get to the stairwell without them noticing. She stayed hidden and could vaguely make out their conversation.

"I'm so glad you're back life hasn't been the same without you," said Michael.

"Your mom did some bragging and told me you're running ELQ now. Looks like you're doing pretty good without me."

"I thought you would be mad that I didn't go into the business," said Michael a little nervous about his answer.

"The only thing that me or Sonny wanted was for you to be happy away from the business," said Jason.

"That's a relief, but how much did mom tell you about why I'm working at ELQ?" asked Michael eyeing the door to a patients room.

"That my brother is alive, but in a coma now. That you were able to develop a relationship with him before he was shot," replied Jason.

Sabrina listened in and she could have sworn that he even sounded different than she remembered. She wanted to run to him and fall into his arms, but that wasn't her place anymore it was Sam's. She had to make a run for it.

"Sabrina," yelled Jason he wasn't sure if he saw her or if it was just his imagination.

"Sabrina who?" asked Michael trying to follow Jason's gaze, "I didn't see anyone."

"Sabrina Santiago."

"The nurse, what about her?" asked Michael curious.

"It's a long story," said Jason not wanting to get into it just then.

Out in the parking lot Sabrina allowed herself to finally take a deep breath. She ran down the stairs and since she hadn't had anything to eat she exerted more energy than she had. It felt like she was ready to pass out. There were too many close calls for comfort at the hospital, but she made it back to her apartment unseen.

She went in the bathroom and turned on the faucet drawing a lukewarm bath and skipping the soaps and perfumes. She went through her closet and changed into the pink silk pajamas that Felix got her for Christmas. She took her hair out of the pony tail and brushed out any kinks. She was as ready as she was gong to be and a calm washed over her that she hadn't expected. She saw the tub fill to the top but didn't bother to turn the faucet off.

She started taking the pills 5 at a time washing them down with a glass of water. She was mesmerized watching the water from the tub spill onto the floor and creep closer to the door. She unconsciously stepped back as if the water might burn if she touched it. Not paying attention she dropped her glass on the floor and watched as it seemed to break in slow motion. The crash brought her out of her stupor and she walked across the glass not worried if it cut her feet or not. She jumped in the water with her clothes on and the pill bottle gripped in her hand. But her muscles started to relax and the bottle floated on the surface. Her chin was barely above water level when the bathroom door opened.

"What are you doing here?" mumbled a groggy Sabrina starting to take in water.


	19. The Unexpected Cold

**Chapter 19**

**Trigger: Suicide (continued)**

"I have to admit this is perfect. Love the goodbye letter you wrote very short and sweet," he said producing the letter from his back pocket having grabbed him from the coffee table. He began to read it aloud paying no attention to the urgency of the situation. . .

_"What life do I have? Gabriel was my life and so was Jason and now I am left without either. What does my life matter to me now that they are gone? Nothing."_

He threw the letter carelessly into the bathroom sink and bent down in front of the tub. "What did you take sweetie?" he said picking up the floating pill bottle and reading the blurry label. "I'm going to take this with me and make it a little harder for the doctors," he said putting the bottle in his pocket. He smoothed her hair out of her face and cradled her head as if he was watching a sleeping child and not a dying girl.

"Help," squeaked Sabrina glassy-eyed.

"You're stronger than you think the energy you must have mustered just to say that is commendable. But don't worry I'm going to help," he said pulling a pocket knife from his pants pocket. He was already getting a little weary of the situation as his shoes were quickly becoming soaked. He pulled her right arm from the water and slit her wrist. There was no struggle or yell for help he wondered if she had even felt it happen. He did the same to the right arm and placed it back in the water that was quickly turning a crimson red. "See Mr. Spencer made it all better for you."

Her eyes slowly closed and just like that she was gone.

He wiped the blood off of his knife with the water pooling on the floor. He noticed the broken glass but it wouldn't be big enough to explain the gash he just made on her wrists. The floor was starting to turn red and he had to get out of their before any blood stained his clothes. Thinking on his feet he broke the bathroom mirror with his knife and the pieces shattered to the sink and floor. He grabbed some tissue and used it to throw the biggest piece in the tub with her and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. He slipped the tissue into his pocket and got out of the apartment and closed the door unnoticed.

* * *

Milo approached Sabrina's apartment with the food from Kelly's. It took him longer than he thought it would, but at least it was still hot. He had knocked for several minutes with no answer. He remembered they kept an extra key under the welcome mat and he used it to let himself in.

He didn't see anyone, "Sabrina, its Milo I brought food." He put the bag of food on the table and sat on the couch. "I didn't mean to barge in, but Felix said it be ok if I stopped by." Silence greeted him great he thought he just let himself in and no one is even home. He got up to leave and remembered what Felix said that Sabrina hadn't been eating. As a fitness trainer he knew how important getting a daily meal was so he wasn't going to leave until she at least took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm coming in if you're sleep you're getting up."

Hmm, her bedroom was empty too, maybe she went out to eat. He turned to leave, but then he heard the water running. He crept to the bathroom not wanting to be accused of being a peeping tom. "Sabrina it's Milo I brought food for you." He looked down and saw water seeping from the bottom of the door.

He started to panic a little, "Sabrina," he yelled pushing the door open as red water lapped at his feet. What he saw was a horrific sight! Blood and water filled the tub and broken glass was all over the floor. "Sabrina I'm coming." Frantically he pulled her out of the water and placed her on the floor. He checked her pulse and didn't feel one. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and called 911.

_"Yes operator I need an ambulance at 555 W. Asher Ave."_

_"What's the nature of your emergency." _

_"I'm not sure, my friend Sabrina, she drowned in her bath tub."_

_"An ambulance is on its way sir." _

_"It also looks like she slit her wrists."_

_"Ok sir i've notified the police as well."_

He rolled up his sleeves which were now soaked with her blood along with the rest of his shirt. He started chest compressions remembering the CPR classes he took recently. He turned her head allowing her to cough up some of the water that had filled her lungs. But she still hadn't gained consciousness. He grabbed a dry towel and used it to prop her head up. Holding her hand he said, "It's going to be okay Sabrina help is coming. Felix is going to be devastated to see you this way."

The ambulance came along with the police and told him that she did have a pulse although a weak one. Starting the cpr at least gave the ambulance time to get her to the hospital she may have died otherwise. He rode in the ambulance with her not bothering to answer any of the police questions. If she woke up he didn't want her to be surrounded by strangers. Besides, he just found poor Sabrina he had no idea what happened. Although, it looked pretty obvious to him what happened you didn't have to be a police detective to figure this one out.

_"We have a young women here possible drowning, slit her wrists, BP over. . ." _

The ambulance rushed her through the hospital doors rattling off stats. But that wasn't what caught Milo's attention seeing the nurses rally around one of their own was inspiring. Epiphany took charge and made sure that everyone was in their right place and knew their job. But one was missing and now he had to find the guy he loved and break the bad news.


	20. Life Interrupted

**Chapter 19**

"You're too close to this case we should be assigning another doctor," said Epiphany. She pulled drake jr out into the hall so that they could talk one on one. Sabrina still hadn't regained consciousness and it was becoming painfully obvious that Patrick was losing it.

"I'm the best doctor at this hospital and she is going to need every advantage if she's going to survive this," said Patrick.

"That's my girl too whose lying in that hospital bed. I want more than anything to see her up and about. But that doesn't give you the right to yell at a nurse about how to put an IV in. News flash Drake Jr, she's one of my most experienced nurses and been doing it for years."

"Okay, you're right I'm sorry. I'll apologize to the nurse when I go back in," said Patrick sincerely.

"You're not going back in their. I am going to recommend to Dr. Obrecht that another doctor be assigned to this case."

"Why, because I prematurely yelled at some nurse?" said Patrick pointing angrily at the room.

"No, because you're pulling a double shift, haven't gone on lunch and haven't gotten any sleep. You're a disaster waiting to happen and it won't happen to Sabrina."

Patrick resented every word Epiphany said he'd never hurt Sabrina not by accident or otherwise. But he should take a rest before anyone else raises a fuss. "I have to go call Sabrina's next of kin. After that I'll rest a bit and go to lunch. "

"That's better," said Epiphany satisfied with his answer she headed back to Sabrina's room.

"Epiphany I need you to know, before I walk out of her room and leave her fate in some other doctor's hand. I'll walk out of this hospital, for good," said Patrick firmly.

Epiphany said nothing in reply and just watched him leave. Knowing those couldn't be the words of some concerned friend, but of a man in love. Curious though, what next of kin did Sabrina have that wasn't across the country right now? No, one he calls will be able to make it in time to help her. She wanted to believe that Sabrina was strong enough to pull through. It was starting to look like without a miracle she wasn't going to make it. Why wasn't Felix here sitting by her side? Come to think of it she hadn't seen Felix since Sabrina was admitted. Epiphany feared for Felix's health too once he finds out about Sabrina's condition she thought.

"Felix, I have looked for you every where. What have you been doing?" asked Milo a bit frantically. "Oh, hi Mrs. C."

"Wresting with a strong old man on floor five. Then I ran into my buddy Carly here," replied Felix.

"Why what's going on?" asked Carly noticing that Milo was looking a little nervous more so than usual. "What's going on with your shirt too?"

"Did you see Sabrina?" asked Felix noticing his shirt as well and starting to worry about his friend.

"Man, I don't know how to tell you this. Sabrina's been admitted downstairs. I'm no doctor but it seemed like she tried to commit suicide. She needs you man."

"Show me," said Felix running for the elevator in a panic. He didn't know what to do without his bestie. What would he do if she died? "Sorry, Carly catch up later."

"No worries, my prayers are with her." Poor girl thought Carly the pain she must've felt to try to end her life. Although, her and Felix disagreed on who Jason should end up with. As they talked she'd agreed that Sabrina had been through her share of pain to last a lifetime. Jason always seemed to fall for the damsel in distress. As Jason's best friend she felt like she had to protect him from falling into old patterns. The way he would help her with her relationships not that she ever listened. Still, he should know what happened to her. That girl just may need some saving now.

Patrick put Sabrina's chart down next to the computer and took a deep breath this was not going to be an easy call.

_"Hello, Sam it's Patrick can I speak to Jason?"_

_"Hi, he's busy right now with Danny. Anything I can help you with?" said Sam cheerfully._

_"Sam Sabrina's in the hospital. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't an emergency, but Jason is her next of kin. He needs to come down to the hospital right away."_

_"Well, he took Danny to the park, but I'm sure he will be back any minute now. I'll be sure to let him know."_

_"It's important that he gets this message," said Patrick wishing he was the one making this serious decision and not Jason._

_"No problem, bye."_

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Jason walking through the door carrying in a tuckered out Danny.

"Just Molly asking if she could stop by later and see Danny. How was the park?" said Sam changing the subject quickly.

"I think I wore him out," laughed Jason handing the sleeping boy over to his mom.

"I'll take him upstairs," said Sam smiling profusely. She just got him back in her life she didn't want to lose him. This news would surely send him running back into Sabrina's arms. She would tell him about Sabrina tonight, but not before she could be sure he wasn't going anywhere. She'd think of a plan maybe call her mom and ask if she could take Danny tonight. She'd just have to remind him how things use to be between them. They hadn't made love since he returned or even really talk. This maybe her last chance.

* * *

**Authors Note: Personal shout out and thanks to reader larsonae. Dedicating this chapter to you. Happy Reading Everyone.**


	21. How We See Each Other

**Chapter 21**

Carly knocked on Sam's door and didn't immediately hear anyone. She knocked harder, "Jason, its Carly open up." Waiting a moment she knocked again.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door, "Well, I definitely didn't miss this. Yes, Carly what do you need this time?"

Ignoring her condescending tone Carly brushed pass Sam and entered the room. "Despite what you may think Sam I do apologize for the intrusion."

"We talked about this before I died Carly. About barging in and not giving me and Sam our space," said Jason. He wasn't actually mad if only because Carly barging in for him was just a sign that things had gotten back to normal in his life. His memories had fully surfaced he remembered their arguments and all the times Sam was made to feel uncomfortable. Even though Carly didn't do it on purpose it was just her way.

"I'm not trying to monopolize all your time it's actually an emergency," said Carly wishing they would stop ganging up on her long enough to let her talk.

"It's always an emergency with you Carly," snapped Sam.

"I actually had second thoughts about telling him this information for your sake, but now not so much," said Carly shrugging.

"Oh, don't do me any favors Carly," said sam slamming the door behind her and going to sit on the couch. Like always Carly had perfect timing. She had just asked Jason to be honest with her about their relationship. He was never one to talk about his feelings, but if they were going to move forward they needed to have the talk. She was even going to suggest that they go on a date to jumpstart things.

The bickering back and forth was getting a little old thought Jason, "Quickly, Carly just tell me what happened."

"It better not be anything related to Sonny or the business," piped in Sam.

"Why, would I bring any of that up of course Jason needs to rest and recuperate. Sonny feels the same way and would never rush him into anything," replied Carly.

"Carly, again why are you here?" asked Jason trying to draw her attention away from Sam and back to what brought her their in the first place.

"Jason, I just came from the hospital Sabrina's been hurt."

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I don't have all the details. I was with Felix when they told him she had been admitted. I just know it seemed serious."

"Wow, i can't believe it. I hope she's going to be okay," said Sam nervously.  
"I'm going down there. Will you go with me?" said Jason to Carly.

"Oh, Jason you don't have to worry about me. I'll go with you," said Sam stepping up.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," said Jason thinking how awkward the situation would be for them both.

"No, I'm your wife and you care about her I want to support you."

"Stay here with Danny. Let him know that his daddy hasn't gone anywhere and will be back tonight." He walked up to Sam and grabbed both of her hands, "His mom needs to know to that I'll be back and will finish our conversation."

"Okay," said Sam squeezing his hand lightly as confirmation.

Jason grabbed his coat and left with Carly. All Sam could do was watch, but this is Jason if he says he will be back. He's coming back, right? Why wasn't she so sure?

**Back At The Hospital. . .**

"Epiphany, what room is Sabrina Santiago in?" asked Jason with Carly at his side.

"Mr. Morgan I wasn't aware you knew Ms. Santiago? I can tell you that she's stable, but were only letting family members in to see her," said Epiphany. It was the one time that she wished they didn't have that rule. Sabrina won't be getting many visitors outside of Felix. She bent the rules a little by putting him on the rotation as her nurse when actuality he was just there to support her.

"He is her family. Jason is her husband," said Carly.

"You know you people have really pulled some stunts to get in and out of the hospital in the past. This one really takes the cake. Pretending to be that poor girl's husband," said Epiphany outraged at the nerve they had to all in out lie.

"Patrick Drake can verify that it is true," said Jason.

Still not moved by that declaration Epiphany checked Sabrina's charts to see if any notes had been made. "I don't know anything about husband, but you are listed as her emergency contact. Follow me I'll show you to her room. Mrs. Jax will have to wait outside."

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm just here for support anyway," said Carly.

"Drake went on lunch, but I'll page him. He'll want to talk to you about her progress."

"What can you tell me about what happened?" asked Jason.

Epiphany stopped, "I don't know how to say this, but she tried to commit suicide. She slit her wrists and took some pills."

Jason's eyes brimmed with tears.

"This is her room," said Epiphany, "this is the note that came in with her. You don't have to read it now. Whenever you're ready." She handed him a yellow police envelope marked evidence. "That's my girl in there to and I'm praying for her," she said patting Jason on the shoulder and returning to the front desk.

"Maybe, you should wait a few minutes before going in. Felix looks like he needs a few moments alone with her," said Carly looking through the window at a very distraught Felix. Looking back at Jason she asked, "Do you want me to read it?"

"I don't know if I should," said Jason thoughtfully.

"You don't have to. You can hand it over to Felix it might be for him anyway," said Carly.

"Somehow, I doubt that she would do all this because of something Felix did," said Jason firmly.

"I think I want to read it alone. Maybe you should go in and comfort Felix. Don't worry I'll handle Epiphany," said Jason.

"Yeah, but this isn't something you should have to go through alone," said Carly.

"I left her, Carly and didn't even look back. She deserves this time from me and I am going to read it alone," said Jason seriously.

"Alright, but come grab me if you need anything," she said making her way to Sabrina's door. She entered the room to see Felix with his head down on the bed. Her heart ached for what he must be going through. "Felix," she said lightly.

He sat up a little startled. "Carly."

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

He got up and hugged her, "She might not make it."

Carly knew there was nothing she could say to make this better for him. She just wanted him to know that she cared and he wasn't going through this alone. She grabbed a chair and placed it next to his. "Sit," she ordered, "we're going to wait together. She's stronger than you think." She held Felix's hand giving him an encouraging squeeze. With his left hand Felix reached out and held Sabrina. Each saying their own silent prayer for her recovery. Carly looked out the window briefly at Jason hoping he'd be okay.

It was a short letter, but she had managed to say so much. His leaving her left her wounded. A wound that hadn't fully closed after the death of her son. It must have been a double blow for him to leave in the same manner as Patrick. When she opened her heart about Patrick he originally thought the guy had been cruel and more than a little selfish. Yet, he managed to do the same thing to her. He'd always regret that moment he thought. He walked to the window and peered in at her sleeping form. The color gone from her face her skin looked pale and clammy. A tear rolled down his face to see Sabrina once vibrant left to simply fade away. He hadn't seen Carly come out of the room to hug him from behind.

"I left her because all my memories were of Sam. My past was with Sam. I wanted to give what we had a chance. Now I am left to think what if i just jeopardized my future?"

"I am sorry that Sabrina is laying in their right now," she said turning Jason around to face her. "But you are good for Sam and Sam is good for you."

"I'll never forget that me and Sam never broke up I was taken from her unfairly. But just because she missed me doesn't mean she needs me back in her life. She's a strong independent woman whose moved on and raised a beautiful son. I think we need to accept that bad things happen and continue living."

"You mean continue living with Sabrina?" asked Carly.

Jason turned back to the window and peered in at the women he loved. He didn't know how to answer Carly's question. His mind flashback to how they met and how good they were together and how she cried when he left.

* * *

**Authors Note: Want to see Jason's flashback scene for yourself check it out at YouTube: The Pearl's Edge**. **Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. You can also find a direct link on my profile.**


	22. Getting Better

**Chapter 22**

"Jason, thank god you made it," said Patrick approaching them.

"You're not off the hook," said Carly tabling their discussion after seeing Patrick coming toward them. Jason is living in a fantasy world if he thinks Sabrina is right for him more than Sam. There is no way Sabrina can handle the mob lifestyle.

"When Sam said you were out with Danny. I thought it be at least another couple of hours. Right now time is of the essence," said Patrick seriously.

"You called Sam earlier today?" asked Carly.

"Yeah," said Patrick.  
"Jason that means she. . ." said Carly trailing off.

"Don't Carly not now!" said Jason trying his best to hold back his anger. "What's Sabrina's condition?"

"She slit her wrists we were able to stop the bleeding and close up the wound that's the good news," said Patrick.

Jason took a deep breath steeling himself for whatever comes next, "What's the bad?"

"Because she slit her wrists in the wrong direction her blood should have easily clot and the wound should have closed up. She overdosed on Xanax as well so it stopped her blood from clotting and as a result she lost a lot of blood," said Patrick.

"What does that all mean? Does she need a blood transfusion?" asked Jason.

"Yes, but the hospital doesn't carry her rare blood type. If we don't find a match within the next couple of days her organs will fail one by one. She won't be eligible for the transplant list either. You can replace one, but if their all failing their's no use," said Patrick.

"What's her blood type?" asked Carly.

"O negative. With Sabrina not having any family the odds of us finding someone with her blood type are even worst," said Patrick.

"Is that why she's not awake," asked Jason tears brimming his eyes.

"It's really not. Honestly, I don't know why she's not awake right now. Maybe she just needs a reason to live," said Patrick quietly. He desperately wanted to be that for her. He never got to have that conversation with her. He wanted her to know that he chose wrong. That she feels alone right now, but with him and Emma in her corner she doesn't have to be. He didn't choose the right person, but together they can create the right relationship.

"I don't even know where to begin to help her," said Jason sadly looking through the window at her.

"Maybe, I do," said Carly.

"I don't want to play any games with you right now. So if you know anything spit it out," said Jason.

"I'll hold a blood drive at the Metro Court. I'll enlist Olivia's help to really get the word out and put our best foot forward. Will find someone, Jason," said Carly.

"Why, would you do that, Carly? I can tell you right now if Sabrina dies. I am not going back to Sam for you or anyone else," said Jason.

"What about Danny?" asked Patrick.

"Danny won't lose a father again. My love for my son is undeniable, but my love for his mother has changed," said Jason thoughtfully. "When Sabrina wakes up I'm going to "

"That's funny, cause I plan on telling her the same thing. Looks, like you'll have some competition," said Patrick.

Jason snorted, "No, I wont."

"You arrogant bastard," said Patrick thinking nothing about Jason's personality had softened.

"You destroyed her life," said Jason, "it's no secret."

"You're right, will rebuild it together. But you almost ended her life. You only get one. Now we have to pray that someone else will save her," said Patrick disgusted.

"Okay, guys break it up nows not the time for a pissing contest while that girl struggles for her life," said Carly standing between the two men who had come dangerously close to coming to blows.

"No, Carly let them finish," said Felix coming out of Sabrina's room, "neither of them can fix there minds on something that's not themselves. They didn't think of her when they left her at the altar. When they passed her in the halls as if she was invisible. But she thought about them every time the phone rang, or if there was a knock on the door. In the midst of all that her son dies. I hate that I am the friend whose always their with her and none of you are their with me."

Silence greeted Felix and it couldn't have been a better answer. If he had to choose none of them would be good for her. "Would someone please stay with her. I need to grab something to eat or I wont last much longer. Sometimes I feel like, even if I leave for a few minutes she'll slip away when I'm not looking."

"Will take care of her Felix, don't worry about it," said Carly watching him head toward the elevator.

"Carly, you should go get things together for the blood drive. I'll stay here with her," said Jason.  
"Yeah, I have to go pick up Emma from school and get her settled at home. I'll be back to check on her status later and spend some time by her bedside," said Patrick. Hating to admit defeat especially to Jason he was reluctant to leave, but Emma is the only person who comes first before Sabrina.

"Well, it's settled then. Call me if you need anything," said Carly giving Jason one more hug before heading to the elevator.

"Oh, Felix I have been so scared to show my face in Sabrina's room since she got sick," said Elizabeth catching Felix outside the cafeteria doors.

"What are you talking about?" said Felix confused and a little too tired to deal with another drama.

"I was the one who filled Sabrina's prescription only hours before her overdose. She had a valid prescription, but I should have known what she had planned," said Elizabeth depressed. "We had gotten into this big argument before about me not being a good friend especially when Robin got back to town. I just wanted to help her."

"Listen, Elizabeth take a breath, you may not have been there always. But you were their when it counts. Deep down past her pain she saw that too," said Felix. "If you want to help just pray for her now. That's the only thing any of us can do."

"I'll light a candle for her at the church. I think I'm going to go their now," said Elizabeth giving Felix a comforting hug.

**In Another Part of the Hospital. . .**

"You really need to bring more guards with you when you come to these doctor appointments," said Julian Jerome.

"Sorry, if my doctor's appointments inconvenience you Julian, but two guards are good enough. Besides you're here with me," said Ava Jerome.

"When we should be at home discussing strategy," said Julian quietly.

"What's happened now that our esteemed boss wants us to take care of?" asked Ava anxiously.

"I'm supposed to be checking on the status of Sabrina Santiago. That's really why I'm here," he said looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Why, in the world would he care about Sabrina? That's Carlos-ex right. Is this some sort of retaliation? Carlos has been out of the picture for months now," said Ava.

"This isn't about Carlos. Every move that guy makes is about Sonny," replied Julian annoyed.


	23. The Secret's Out

**Chapter 23**

"Why would Sonny care about little mousey Sabrina? I wasn't aware that they even had any dealings together," said Ava surprised.

"They don't, but Sonny maybe related to her in someway," said Julian.

Neither of them saw Elizabeth round the corner. Hearing Sabrina's name she hung back and strained to hear.

"In someway, could you be more cryptic. I mean come on the girl's Puerto rican for god's sake," said Ava rummaging in her purse for a candy bar. They were waiting for her doctor to come back with her prenatal vitamins. It was taking longer than expected and she was getting hungry.

"I don't know all the details obviously. Those are kept close to the vest. Just that they are family," said Julian.

"So what! Why does that even matter? It's not like he knows about it," said Ava thinking the whole thing was a waste of time.

"What are you doing?" asked Felix coming up behind Elizabeth.

"Being nosy," said Elizabeth cringing a little.

Felix glanced around the corner to see who her efforts were directed towards. "Save yourself the trouble. You do not want to get involved in whatever those two have cooking up. I actually came up to join you in the church."

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way," said Elizabeth. She wasn't sure what she heard. Or if she did hear what she thought she heard. What should she do about? Was there anyone who could handle Ava and Julian without getting hurt?

"Finally, the doctor you had us waiting long enough. Don't you think?" said Julian.

"My deepest apologies, sir," said the doctor.

The doctor started to rattle off directions for Ava. Half of which Julian stopped listening to. It was Ava's job to take care of her baby not his. The doctor dismissed her and he walked her to the elevator.

"Any theory on why he thinks this is an appropriate punishment? I mean he's rolling the dice here. That man may never find out about Sabrina. Right now she's just some poor nurse that he'll hear about on the news," said Ava.

"I think that's the idea. If he ever finds out it will be too late. He would have missed her whole life," said Julian.

Ava thought for a moment and laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be the girl's father. I mean the guy does get around."

"Obviously," said Julian glancing at Ava's pregnant belly.

"Alleged father," said Ava annoyed.

"Are we done here?" asked Julian.

"Yes, Julian we're done. Go complete you're little errand," said Ava waving him away and pressing the button for the elevator.

Julian appeared at the door of Sabrina's room and saw only one person at her bedside. He couldn't tell who it was, but he should be able to reasonably talk his way out of any sticky situation. He walked in and Jason Morgan was the one staring back at him. He recognized the man from the photos in Sam's apartment. He'd know him anyway because he made it his business to know all of Sonny's associates former or otherwise. "Jason Morgan," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Jason standing up not liking to be surprised.

"Julian Jerome," he said holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Sam's father," said Jason shaking his hand.

"So she told you about me?" asked Julian a little surprised. Wondering what if anything he knew about him.

"The important things," said Jason shrugging, "Thank you for saving Danny's life."

"I love that little boy. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," said Julian sincerely.

"So much so that you'd be willing to have some of your bone marrow stored if he ever needed it?" asked Jason curious to what he'd say, but already knowing the answer.

"I don't plan on going anywhere. So there's no need for me to store anything. I'll be here to help him as long as he needs me," said Julian.

"I'm back now and I'm going to get tested. Including storing marrow if they need me too," said Jason.

"That's great," said Julian who already knew what that really meant.

"So your get out of jail free card is almost expired," stated Jason.

"Isn't it a shame you're back from the dead and already back in the mob. Sam must be heart-broken. How would your wife feel if she knew you were threatening to kill her father," said Julian.

"I didn't threaten you I just made an observation. Now get out of here," said Jason.

**Next Day. . .**

Elizabeth was finally granted a day off and she couldn't be more relieved. The events of yesterday and everything she heard kept running through her mind. She just wanted some time alone to think. She wasn't going to get that at the hospital. The boys were away at school and she found herself walking towards the metro court. She didn't always agree with the women's methods, but she'd know what to do. When it came to the Jerome's and Sonny she was in over her head. Normally, she would just go to Jason with this information, but that wouldn't be fair. He just got back with Sam she'd be wrong to rope him into this new drama.

"Hi, Olivia have you seen Carly around?" asked Elizabeth making a beeline for the women.

"No, she's been so busy organizing this blood drive. She's been running around here like a chicken with its head cut off," said Olivia stopping to give some busboy directions.

"She's organizing a blood drive. Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"One of Jason's friends that um. . .Sabrina Santiago is her name, she's really sick with a rare blood type. Do you know her she works at the hospital?" asked Olivia curiously.

"Yeah I do actually. I wasn't aware that Jason knew her too," said Elizabeth quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how either. A lot about his return is still a mystery to me. I haven't had a chance to talk to him or Sonny," said Olivia.

"Yeah, me neither," said Elizabeth. She heard that he was still alive from Sam when she called to check on the status of Sabrina's condition. The only thing stopping her was the knowledge that he was sitting by his friends bed side, Sabrina. Sam wouldn't go into details about how the two met. She didn't want to pry considering Sabrina's current condition.

"Sweetie, just check the ballroom. I really have to go now," said Olivia rushing off.

Carly was in the ballroom with a bunch of people hustling about her.

"I wanted this up and running an hour ago. People put a move on it, time is of the essence," yelled Carly.

"Carly, can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? I really don't have anytime right now."

"It's just that I didn't know you were doing a blood drive," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, well, it's not up and running yet as you can clearly see," said Carly gesturing around.

"I'd love to get tested. I don't have the same blood type as Sabrina, but at least i can help someone else," said Elizabeth.

"Well, that's great. Unfortunately you have to come back in an hour," said Carly ready to walk away.

"You know who also should get tested, Sonny or Molly," said Elizabeth casually.

"Good suggestions i guess. Molly is underage and would need Alexis permission so i don't think that will work. Sonny hates needles," said Carly laughing, "I know you'd never think because he's such a tough guy."

"Well, subtle won't work," said Elizabeth more to herself than Carly.

"Elizabeth, if you're trying to say something just spit it out," said Carly annoyed. Goody good Elizabeth was not going to distract her from helping Jason and Sabrina.

"Fine, yesterday in the hospital I overhead Julian and Ava talking," said Elizabeth hesitating.

"Those two are always plotting something, but since they were at the hospital. I can only imagine that they were talking about baby stuff. I am the last person who would care. That is unless she's not pregnant," asked Carly joyously.

"She is definitely still pregnant," said Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"Then I am not interested. Getting this blood drive up and running is what's important. Not your latest drama!" said Carly raising her voice.

"Carly, Sonny's related to Sabrina. I'm not sure how, but he could be the one to save her life," said Elizabeth.


	24. My Daughter

**Chapter 24**

"What that doesn't make any sense?" said Carly grabbing her and pulling her some place quiet where they could talk.

"I know, but they were getting this information from some source not sure who, but they seemed convince," said Elizabeth.

"But she's Puerto rican," asked Carly sure she was missing something.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, Carly. Maybe they knew I was listening, but are you sure you want to take that chance," said Elizabeth.

"Who else have you told?"

"I mean it's the Jerome's. I don't want to get anyone else involved to be caught in the cross fire."

"That's good, don't."

"What are you going to do?" said Elizabeth concerned. The women wasn't exactly a pillar of honesty.

"I'm going to talk to Sonny. I mean normally I'd do my own DNA test first, but Sabrina might not have that kind of time," said Carly.

"Okay," said Elizabeth who felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder's. "What if he doesn't believe you?"

"Oh he's going to believe me. On the off-chance that he doesn't will just show him proof and get that DNA test. We just hope it's not too late," said Carly making her way to the elevator.

"Will you keep me posted for Sabrina's sake?" asked Elizabeth hesitant.

"We may disagree on everything, but if I find a match for Sabrina I'll let you know," said Carly stepping on the elevator as the door closed.

"Sonny, we need to talk," said Carly storming into Sonny's office.

"Carly," said Sonny laughing, "what have I told you about just storming in."

"Oh, its okay it's just Shawn here," she said casually walking in.

"Shawn, can you give us a minute," said Sonny gesturing toward the door.

"No, problem," he said getting up from his seat to leave.

"Oh no, he can stay. We may need him," she said closing the doors to Sonny's office.

"What's this about?" asked Sonny rubbing his forehead Carly did always have a flair for the dramatics.

"I just spoke to Elizabeth downstairs. She was at the hospital and she overheard some information between Ava and Julian that we might be interested in."

"Okay, bring her in will listen," said Sonny sitting at his desk.

"No, she really doesn't want to be involved. So she told me everything she knew," said Carly.

"Okay, so spill it," prompted Sonny.

"They were talking about Sabrina."

"The nurse, Jason's friend whose sick now?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, they were saying that you are related to her and you can save her life."

"Carly, you had to know, that sounds a little far fetch. Maybe they knew she was listening and was just yanking her chain," responded Sonny.

"Yeah maybe they wanted to get a rise out of her," replied Shawn.

"It's not completely impossible though remember Lily Rivera," said Carly.

"Of course I remember my deceased wife, Carly. I also remember that her last name was Rivera, not. . . Help me out Shawn."

"Santiago," he replied.

"Sabrina is adopted. Felix told me that a long time ago. She's never known her real parents. She may have gotten her last name from them," pleaded Carly.

"I know it's not my place boss, but it sounds like its worth checking out. I could do some digging into her background to find out if you want," said Shawn.

Sonny was quiet for a moment he'd have remembered if Lily was ever pregnant and she wasn't. He was tired of the Jerome's jerking him around and this could be just another game. But if Sabrina was his daughter they both deserved that chance. "Okay, Shawn look into it now and time is of the essence here."

"I'll get on it right now," he said getting up to leave.

"I don't know the details of Sabrina's condition maybe I should go see her?" he asked Carly standing up and walking around his desk.

"I think that's a good idea. But there's more you need to know first," said Carly.

"Okay," said Sonny.

"She's unconscious right now and hasn't waken up. She needs a blood transfusion of O negative blood or she's not going to make. That needs to happen the sooner the better."

"O negative," repeated Sonny, "What happen to her how did she end up this way?"

"She tried to commit suicide I don't know why, but if I hazard a guess it was because of Jason," said Carly sincerely.

"Why, because he chose to go back to Sam."

"I think so. You know while you're there donating blood. You may want to get Elizabeth to do a DNA test at the same time," said Carly matter-of-factly.

Sonny smiled before opening the door, "Sometimes you act like you know me so well."

"I do," she said thinking she should go back to the ballroom and finish setting up. "I also know the man whose a good father that would do anything to save the life of his kids. Even the life of a child he's not sure of."

"I appreciate you saying that."

**Back at the Hospital. . .**

Jason hadn't been home yet, but called to check on Danny. He didn't think he'd be able to control his temper if he saw Sam in person just yet. For now he stayed by Sabrina's side willing her to open her eyes. All those times that Sabrina spent with him at Crighton-Clark it was time for him to return the favor.

"The doctors say if I talk to you theirs a chance you might hear it. So here goes nothing I've never really been good with words. I was so worried about Sam that I didn't see what I was doing to you. For me the past doesn't equal the future anymore. I can remember a thousand things right now about my past, but the memories I hold dear are all of you. So I'm here now and I'm not letting go. A person that loved you truly wouldn't. If you didn't know I do love you."

Sonny peered through the window at the women who just seemed to be sleeping, but was instead dying. He was going to try to change that if he could. He just wanted to see her first. He raked his brain trying to remember all the times he may have spoken to her. Did she have his smile or Lily's? Did she laugh like her? What had her life been like up to this point? It didn't escape his notice that Jason was holding her hand. If that was his daughter truly he was going to protect her.

"Jason," he said motioning him to step outside. "What are you doing here? What does Sam think about all this?"

"I'm with Sabrina cause she needs me to be. She's in the hospital because of me and it doesn't matter what Sam thinks," said Jason annoyed.

"Jason I love you and your my dearest friend, but that could be my daughter in their. So if your intention is to run back to Sam leave her alone now," said Sonny sternly.

"Wait, you're her father?" asked Jason confused. "I've been gone awhile I know, but no one mentioned that to me."

"I just found out today that it's a possibility. I'm actually here to ask Elizabeth for a DNA test. Whether the rumor is true or not I want to help her we both have O negative type blood," said Sonny sincerely.

"You have no idea how happy I am to here that she might just be okay. But I'm still confused how did you hear you might be her father?" asked Jason.

"Elizabeth overheard the Jerome's talking about it. She told Carly and Carly told me."

"You mean Julian Jerome? He doesn't strike me as the honest type," said Jason thoughtfully. Why didn't Elizabeth tell him he wondered.

"No, you're right that's why I have Shawn looking into her background as we speak. All my question's will be answered; once those tests come back," said Sonny.

Before anything more could be said between the two men Michael came floating into the hall absolutely elated.

"Why the huge smile?" asked Sonny grinning at the sight of his son.

"My father's awake and talking. He didn't want to talk about the accident, but that's ok it just feels good to have him back. I thought it be a nice surprise for him if Jason came to see him. He doesn't know your alive yet," said Michael.

Jason looked at Sonny to gauge his feelings on this. He just wasn't sure if that was the best idea right now considering his difficult history with his brother.

"I get it Jason you and your brother didn't get along. But if Dad can put his issues with him aside for my benefit. I'm asking if you could just do the same," said Michael.

"Is that what you do?" asked Jason looking at Sonny.

"It's something I've had to work on really hard, but yes for Michael's sake I am trying to keep the peace. Then the coma happened," said Sonny. Wishing he could really say then I shot him is what happened.

"I wouldn't expect that from you it's actually commendable," said Jason.

"Okay, what do you say Jason will you come with? Dad you can come to if you want?"

"Yeah, Michael I'll come with, but your dad has something important he needs to do now," said Jason.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've written a lot of these chapters so just to refresh some of your memories. Michael's biological father is not dead, but in a coma. He mentioned that in a past chapter when he reunited with Jason. Now he's awake what does this new change mean for Sonny on top of everything else? Don't worry either I haven't forgotten about Jason and Sabrina.**


	25. Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter 25**

"Elizabeth, im glad I ran into you," said Sonny approaching the nurse's station. "I want to give blood for Sabrina we both are O negative. While you're at it I'd like a DNA test done."

"So Carly told you then," commented Elizabeth.

"Look everything that comes out of the Jerome's mouths are lies, but on the slightest chance that this isn't one of them. I'm not just going to let her slip away."

Elizabeth took him into the room and took two vials of blood. "We have to run the test first to see if your blood is compatible. That and the DNA test if I put a rush on both should be ready in an hour."

"I appreciate you telling Carly everything you overheard. I know you took a big risk there."

"I did it for Sabrina," said Elizabeth.

"Hey dad, mom told me you might be down here is everything alright?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, just donating blood."

"But you hate needles," said Michael surprised.

"There are a lot of things I don't like to do, but you do them anyway for a good cause," said Sonny. He didn't want anyone to know about Sabrina until it was confirmed.

"I'm happy you said that because I need another favor," said Michael taking a deep breath. "Can you come talk to A.J? Just talk no fighting or arguing."

"Sure."

"I was expecting a little more resistance than that," said Michael wearily. Did his dad have something up his sleeve.

"I think it's time we hash things out one way or the other. You definitely don't have to worry about me fighting a man in his hospital bed either."

"He wants to talk to you privately. So I'll just be out here, but please no matter whats said try to control your temper," pleaded Michael.

"Everything will be fine, Michael," said Sonny. It had to mean something that A.J. hadn't turned him in yet. The man always had an angle though to come out looking better an Michael's eyes. He entered A.J's room and it was obvious that the man was making a full recovery and believe it or not he was relieved. It was Sonny who spoke first. "I'm sorry for what happened at Ava's I know now that you were innocent and just framed. I made a horrible mistake."

"I never thought the great Sonny Corinthoes would be capable of admitting when he's wrong. Doesn't matter because I don't accept your apology. You're not in jail for that horrible mistake and I take it that Ava isn't either?" said A.J. disgusted.

"No she's not, but what's your end game here? I would think you'd rush to tell Michael what a horrible thing I've done. Make no mistake about it you've done horrible things in your life this just wasn't one of them."

"I want Ava's head on a platter that's the only way you avoid jail time" stated A.J frankly ignoring Sonny's usual rant.

"You want me to kill her?" asked Sonny.

"No, I'm going to tell the cops that Ava shot me. You get a free pass this time and only because Ava's a bigger problem."

"I like it, but theirs one problem. Ava's pregnant with Morgan's baby. I don't want that child being born behind bars. So you have to keep your trap shut for the next nine months.

"I understand that could be Michael's niece or nephew. So I'll conveniently have amnesia for the next nine months, but after that all bets are off. If she doesn't fall you will."

"Deal," said Sonny shaking his hand.

"Is everything okay?" asked Michael thinking this would be a good time to interrupt.

"Yeah," they both said simultaneously.

"Uhhh Dad, Elizabeth is looking for you out in the hall," said Michael watching Sonny leave. "Should I be worried about what' s going on between you to?"

"No, we just finally understand each other," replied A. J.

"Test's confirmed what you already know your blood is a match for the transfusion," said Elizabeth.

"And the DNA test?"

"You're a match, you are her father."

"How quickly can we start the transfusion? I already alerted Patrick he's prepping her now. If your ready?"

"Let's do this. I have a daughter I need to get to know."

**After the Surgery. . .**

"Everything went good she could theoretically wake up any minute now," said Patrick addressing Jason and Sonny waiting in the lobby.

"Theoretically?" questioned Sonny.

"The rest of her recovery is up to her. She has to want to be here," replied Patrick.

"Can we see her?" asked Jason.

"Not right now. Maybe give her some time to rest and recuperate," said Patrick.

"Is that you're professional opinion or do you just not want me in there when she wakes up?" asked Jason

"It's my professional opinion," said Patrick standing his ground.

"What's this about?" asked Sonny stepping between the two men.

"Patrick here claims to love Sabrina. I think she's just some consolation prize now that Robin's not around."

"Patrick, I respect what you do for a living. But Robin is your soul mate that's who you belong with. Yeah you guys maybe going through some problems now, but that doesn't give you the right to casually move on to my daughter. It's not fair to Sabrina or Robin," stated Sonny.

"That's not what this is!. . .wait what do you mean daughter," said Patrick stunned.

"Test results came back today. I'm Sabrina's biological father," said Sonny proudly.

"I get it of course you don't approve of me. Why would you when you can have your daughter married off to your first in command."

"That's not what this is," said Sonny.

"News flash, it's not up to either of you. It's amazing you've had this news all of a couple of hours. Yet you're already claiming to know what she wants," said Patrick furious.

"I don't think I said that," said Sonny remaining calm.

"Just a little piece of advice though while you're having your little father daughter reunion. You may not want to start with pick Jason over Patrick."

"Why not?" asked Jason.

"Cause the truth of the matter is Jason you're the replacement. I think deep down you know it and that scares you. I'm still her doctor and you can see her in an hour," he said walking away from them both.

"That guy is so arrogant it's not even funny," replied Sonny sitting back down in the chair.

"Yeah," seconded Jason. He thought about what Patrick said though. Because of everything they'd been through he wanted to believe that Sabrina loved him whole heartedly. Still, theirs the possibility that he only filled the space that Patrick left empty. Sabrina may not actually want him. He sat down next to Sonny quietly and waited. Maybe he should prepare himself that this wont go the way he wants.


	26. How We Feel

**Chapter 26**

Patrick enters Sabrina's room to check her vitals. Jason, Sonny or Felix were in and out of the room so often he was surprised to see the trio missing from her side. Seeing that everything was fine he took a minute and sat by her bedside.

"I should have never left you at the altar and I wasn't their enough when the baby died. I thought that if I found justice for our baby. Maybe it would hurt a little less knowing that I lost him. I followed Sam one lead after another through our investigation and I left you behind. I'll make it up to you if you let me I love you."

Sabrina's eyes fluttered and her hand closed around Patrick's instinctively. "What?" she managed to mutter. Her eyes opened and she looked around the room. "Why am I here?" she said confusion and disappointment washing over her face as tears welled up in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from Patrick's, "Why am I here?"

"Sabrina, you have to calm down. Milo found you and you're in the hospital. You're going to make a full recovery."

She paused looking at her hands which were now connected to monitoring machines, "No I'm not supposed to be here." Tears fell down her face and she turned away from Patrick.

"Sabrina, you're supposed to be here because you're supposed to be with me," said Patrick wanting to hold her, but scared he'd push her further away.

She put her hands over her ears and shook her head, "No, No, No."

"What's going on here?" said Jason survey the scene. "Sabrina you're awake."

"Jason," she screamed elated as she threw her arms open to embrace him in a hug. "Wait, why are you here?" she said pulling back from him. "I don't want to see either of you," she said eyes darting from Patrick to Jason. "Where's Felix, get out both of you?"

They both were stunned neither expecting her to react the way she did. They obeyed her orders and left without another word and Felix entered the room. "How you feeling love? It was touch and go for a minute there."

"I was a little foggy at first but I see things clearer right now," she said.

"Do you, why couldn't you come to me if you were sad or depressed?" said Felix.

"You have already been there for me in so many ways. I was starting to fill like a burden I didn't want a dump anything ese on your shoulders. But it was weighing heavily on me so I thought if I ended it all there'd be no sadness," said Sabrina.

"How do you feel about everything now?" asked Felix.

"Everything's fine," said Sabrina.

Felix gave her one of his infamous are you joking looks.

"Okay, as fine as things are going to be coming back from the dead," said Sabrina. She wasn't going to admit that she was still upset that they brought her back. Or that seeing Patrick and Jason made her so angry she could choke on it. Or that she felt so pitiful for still loving Jason even now. Stupid for ever thinking that her and Patrick could still be friends. Even while she was pregnant with her son everything was all about Robin. How do you tell your friend if first you don't succeed try again.

"Well, i think you are going to have a lot more support this time around."

"Why because I'll have a team of psychiatrists watching me in the psych ward?"

"No because to save your life we had to track down some blood relatives. I don't know if this is too much too soon, but you have a father out their whose very excited to meet you," said Felix gauging her reaction hoping this won't send her back over the deep end.

"Does he know what I did?" she asked quietly.

"You needed a blood transfusion from him so yes he does know."

"I. . .I don't want a stranger judging me. I don't want to meet him," she said. The last thing she wanted was to meet someone who would just add to her pain. Who would want to find out about a daughter who was a basket case.

"He's a stranger, but not in the way you think. I mean you have heard of him," said Felix not quite sure how to proceed.

"What do you mean? Is he famous?" asked Sabrina.

"Infamous, yes, well-known, feared," said Felix trailing off and looking like he wanted to run for the front door.

"What?"

"Why don't you meet him? If you need me to rescue you I'll come back in ten minutes."

"Well only because your description was so cryptic," she said. Felix left the room and a few moments later, "You're Sonny Corinthos aren't you?"

He took a deep breath moments like this was the only time he regretted his reputation. He had to try so hard with his kids to overcome it, but every minute was worth it. "Yes i am, but don't believe everything you hear."

"Like that you're my father?"

"No, that's true and my first wife Lily Rivera was your mother."

"Where is she?"

"She died a long time ago. I want you to know that I never would have given you up. Honestly, before she died I never knew she was pregnant."

"How is that possible?" asked Sabrina.

"It's a long story and I'll answer any questions you have, but right now I want to know about you," said Sonny.

"Right I guess I would want to know too how much crazy I just inherited if it was my daughter," said Sabrina sadly.

Sonny smiled slightly, "It's quite the opposite actually, I should be apologizing to you some of this crazy you may have inherited from me."

"What do you mean?" asked Sabrina curiously.

"I was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder I manage it with meds."

Sabrina thought for a moment, "I think I also inherited your smile I have your dimples to."

"Really, can I see," said Sonny teasingly.

"Very slick, but I don't have anything to smile about anymore."

"That will change," he said getting up to leave, "I can't promise to fix all your problems, but as your father you won't have to face them alone. I'm going to give you some time i know there are two guys out their pacing the floor who want to see you."

He was about to leave, but then backtracked, "I'm going to give you a hug now so don't completely hate me."

She smiled. "There we go I see it now," he said giving her a kiss on her forehead and leaving. "You do have my smile."

The visit wasn't completely horrible and she'd much prefer his company then the emotional storm that follows Jason and Patrick. She didn't like what he did for a living, but their would be plenty of time to sort through that later. She did want to know where she came from both the good and the bad. Cause now she was feeling like their was no reason for her to still be living.


	27. For Each Other

**Chapter 27**

Patrick came in looking nervous and it made her even more anxious over what was coming next. Was she sicker than what Felix said? Was the hospital going to have her committed and he volunteered to give her the bad news?

"How's Emma?" she said choosing to stick to a safe topic.

"Happy now that she knows that you'll be okay. I just told her you were sick and I was working on getting you better. She was really worried," said Patrick.

"Maybe you can bring her by sometime it might help to see me," said Sabrina not sure how to act around him.

"How are you feeling? I know I played some part in why you ended up here," said Patrick.

Sabrina cut him off from finishing for once she was going to tell him how she really felt and not worry about his feelings. "Gabriel was my son, my flesh and blood and I felt his loss more than you will ever know."

"I owed it to my son to find out why he had to die," said Patrick trying to explain himself.

"And did you, Patrick?" asked Sabrina clearly upset.

"No, we've hit a dead-end so far," he said sadly not even wanting to admit it to himself.

"Right, so while my life and sanity crumbled a bit each day. At least you got to be Sherlock Holmes with your trusty sidekick Sam," said Sabrina venom dripping from her voice.

"I just wanted Justice."

"And I don't. If you had stopped to look at anyone, but yourself you would have realized what I already knew. What was tearing me up inside. Nothing will bring him back," she said staring off into space, "I won't see him grow up and get married or his first day of preschool. I missed his life before it even began."

"Losing baby Gabriel is something that changes you and you can't go back to that person you once were. Will never get past losing our son, but together we can move on," said Patrick.

"I kept trying to make it go away, but how do you kill a feeling?" said Sabrina to no one in particular.

"Sabrina we can get through this together. I love you," said Patrick, "And I want us to be together."

Sabrina just waited for him to finish what he was saying. Expecting him to follow it up with I love you as a friend or I want us to watch Emma together. When he didn't say anything more she was stunned did she even still want this. She had loved him for so long it seemed wrong to do anything else. She did move on with Jason she picked up the pieces, but now Jason was with Sam.

"What about Robin?" asked Sabrina secretly thinking that she couldn't survive another Robin invasion.

"She's not in the picture anymore and she never should have been," said Patrick sincerely.

"Who broke up with who? I mean did she leave you or did you leave her?" asked Sabrina quizzically.

Patrick knew the answer to this question could make or break their new relationship. So he took a deep breath and answered slowly, "Love left us."

"I'm so sorry I know how badly you wanted things to work with Robin. If only she could have made it easier," said Sabrina.

"I still love you that's all I can feel and I still miss you that's all I can say."

"You don't love me Patrick you never did I was just the rebound. You loved Robin and you probably still do. She's the one you're meant to be with and everyone saw it, but me. I saw the signs and I ignored them I'm not going to be so foolish again. I had your baby and he was a low priority as long as Robin was around. How many sonograms and doctor appointments did you miss for her. I love Jason and even if he doesn't want me I can't go back to you," said Sabrina trying to be honest not with him, but with herself.

"Why cause he's such a great catch. You deserve better than him. The guy is just a black hole and he ruins everyone around him," sad Patrick feeling defensive.

"How can you say that?" asked Sabrina outraged. Patrick is stooping pretty low to attack Jason she thought.

"Robin almost died saving Jason's meds and lost three years of her life. Robin's reason for going to New York in the first place was to save Jason," said Patrick fuming.

"What are you talking about? I was Jason's nurse Robin was nowhere to be found," she said searching her memory.

"That's because she was already gone by then to Paris she said to find herself."

"I am not going to base my life off of Robin's decisions. However, if she's the reason that Jason is back with his family then we owe her a debt of gratitude. I know what you and Emma endured during the interim and It was a big sacrifice she made. I could see how you feel that she jeopardized her family for his."

"I don't want to make this about Robin. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but I never expected to love you. I want you with me but more than anything I want you safe. He's a career criminal who kills people for a living."

"No, he doesn't I know him," said Sabrina shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ask him yourself?"

Jason appeared in the doorway, "I know you didn't want to see me, but I was hoping that you might have changed her mind."

Seeing him made her heart pound and stomach flutter, "Yeah I want to see you."

"I'll come back and check on you later. Just think about what I said," he said squeezing Sabrina's hand and leaving.

"I want to ask you how you're feeling, but I'm sure everyone that's walked in before has asked already."

"Thanks."

"Sabrina do you still love me? Cause I love you?" said Jason nervous.

"Dont," she said tearing up immediately, "You don't have to say that I know what I did. But don't pity me It's not fair to me or you."

"I was scared that I might lose you the whole time you were lying there! And I really don't mean to yell, but I want you to believe me. Sabrina, Sam walked back into my life, but you never left my heart," said Jason moving closer to sit on the side of her bride.

"You have a son and a long loving history with Sam. I'm not the one you choose and I know that already. You coming here just to string me along is cruel. You're just lying to my face," she said wiping the tears away. "Why. . . . did dear old dad tell you to come in and tell the sick girl whatever she needs so she won't slit her wrists again. Oh my god my wrists," she said peering down at her hands remembering luke in her doorway. Did that really happen or was that just the result of some drug induced fog.

He took her hand into his and kissed her palm, "I love you. Being together is not going to be easy. In fact it may be really hard. We're going to have to work at this everyday, but i want to do that because I want you. I want all of you forever. You and me. Everyday. Just tell me you want that too?"

Her stomach was in knots how could she put herself out there again. She hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it. She wanted to say that she wanted him, needed him, but what escaped her lips was, "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"I wont hurt you Brina never again. Just tell me you still love me?" he pleaded holding on to her just as tightly as she held him.

"I do, I really do," she said pulling back enough to kiss him on the lips. Her forehead touches his and she whispers, "i love you." She pulls him on top of her and he obliges kissing the lips he's missed all this time.

"Hey, you guys," said Sonny knocking and entering the room.

"Get out," they said simultaneously laughing. Jason grabbed the pillow behind Sabrina's head and threw it in the direction of the door without looking up.

"Yeah ok, but I was going to suggest you close the blinds," said Sonny laughing closing the door behind him.


	28. Overheard Secrets

**Chapter 28**

"I didn't slit my wrists someone did it for me," said Sabrina thinking back on that night.

"What do you mean? You didn't try to commit suicide?" asked Jason.

They were still in her hospital room. They had spent the night talking. Jason filling her in on all the things he remembered now and all the people. He wanted her to meet everyone and be a part of his life especially the son he didn't know he had. It all sounded exciting, but how well would she really fit into his life. She wasn't going to dwell on it because she knew they could face anything together.

"No I did take the pills," she said trying to remember. "But someone came in while I was in the tub."

"Are you sure whatever you saw wasn't just a product of whatever you were taking?" asked Jason concerned holding her hand. "You could have just seen Milo he was the one that found you."

"Maybe I'm not sure," she said hesitating, "But why would I dream of seeing Luke Spencer. I had already gotten into the tub after I took the pills I didn't have the strength to slit my wrists. He said something I cant remember and Luke slit my wrists."

"Oh my god," said Sam appearing at the door.

They both looked up startled neither one of them saw her come in, but she had obviously heard something. Jason jumped up and escorted Sam into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" said Jason not bothering to hide his anger.

"Jason you haven't been home in days. When you call its to speak to Danny and you barely say two words to me. I want to know whats going on? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me," said Sam.

"If it wasn't for Danny I probably never would have come up for air. I didn't know if she was even going to make it or not and that fear consumed me. Tell me something though did Patrick call you and tell you she was sick?"

Sam's breath caught in her throat. She should have said something earlier why didn't she. "Yes, he did and I was going to tell you later that night."

"Later that night Sam really she could have died in that time. You put her life in jeopardy and for what?" said Jason disgusted.

"You had just walked in with Danny and I wanted you to spend more time with your family. I knew it be awhile before you'd be able to do it again if you rushed off to Sabrina's side. Excuse me if I just wanted to give our son some more time."

"Are you sure it was for Danny and you weren't just trying to spare yourself some more time?" asked Jason.

"Yes I wanted more time for me and Danny. Or are we not apart of your family anymore since Sabrina?" said Sam tears welling up in her eyes.

"You and Danny will always be my family and I'll never miss another moment of Danny's life. I am going to stay with Sabrina and it doesn't mean I don't love you because I do. I want you to be happy, but we're not going to be happy together. We don't have to be together because everything in our past pointed in that direction."

"This is just for her," stated Sam more to herself than Jason.

He looked through the window at Sabrina and smiled slightly. "I can't go back and have a brand new start, but when I'm with her I feel like I can start from now and have a brand new ending. I love her and she needs me and I need her," said Jason.

"I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. I thought I'd die without you then I got past the seconds, the minutes, the hours and the agonizing days without you. Somewhere down the line I realized that I still had a life beyond you. I lost you a long time ago I mourned you, I grieved and I moved on. Now I'm going to do the same now" said Sam walking away and not looking back.

Jason went back into Sabrina's room and called Sonny to drop by the hospital he wanted him to hear what Sabrina said for himself. He didn't like the sound of this and was worried about what this meant for him and Sabrina.

"Okay now that you've done that. Stop stalling what happened between you and Sam," she said worried about him.

"It went better than I thought it would."

"What does that mean?" she asked anxious preparing herself for him to say that he was going back to Sam.

"It means that I told her the truth of how I felt. That I love you both, but my future is with you. I think we have an hour before your dad gets here. What do you think we should do?" he said locking the door and closing the blinds.

Sabrina smiled, "I can think of something."

Sam hadn't cleared the hospital before she ran directly into Patrick almost falling.

"Oh, Sam I wasn't paying attention sorry about that," he said steadying her on her feet.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't really watching where I was going either," said Sam distracted by her thoughts.

"Why what's the matter? I was just going to check on Sabrina, but I have a minute. Thinking about maybe releasing her tomorrow," said Patrick pulling her to the side.

"She didn't commit suicide that ought to be some good news for you I know you're her friend," said Sam.

"What are you talking about she didn't commit suicide?" said Patrick when he treated her injuries that all pointed to being self-inflicted.

"I overheard her talking to Jason she admitted that she didn't slit her wrists Luke Spencer did."

"Luke Spencer! Well is she going to the police to report it or what?" asked Patrick.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" fumed Patrick, "What if he tries it again?"

"I'm not sure, but considering its Luke this may be some sort of mob hit. I think Sonny and Jason will want to take over from here. So we should just stay out of it," said Sam biting her lower lip and contemplating the situation.

"He obviously can't keep her safe. She's Sonny's daughter all of a couple of days and she already has a bounty on her head. I mean how can you stand it? Can't believe you guys lasted this long," he said pacing back and forth in front of her not bothering to stop for air.

"Patrick me and Jason broke up," said Sam tearing up.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said stopping in front of her and sitting down. "I know what you're going through. We mourned the people we lost for what we thought was forever. Like a miracle they came back only to take us through a different kind of loss. You'll feel all kinds of things now disbelief, sadness, hurt."

"What about hatred?" asked Sam.

"Hatred too I guess, Rage at the unfairness," replied Patrick.

"But I don't hate him in fact I think he set me free."

Patrick listened silently thinking how beautiful and courageous this women was to go through this and come out the other side unscathed.

"I went back to him because I felt I had too. Truthfully, my life is not the same now and neither his. I don't think will be happy together anymore."

"That's really grown up of you to say," said Patrick.

"We haven't had the greatest start jumping from place to place looking for your son's killer the one who forced Rafe to do what he did. But I felt our connection and when we kissed at the hotel in New York I just got cold feet. So I guess what I'm asking is would you like to go on a real date?"

"Sam I have to be honest with you what I felt for you was 100% real, but when Sabrina and Jason came back that changed things," said Patrick hesitantly.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you that it doesn't have to change anything. I talked to Jason and I'm ready to move on and see what's out there. We had something or at least I thought we did?" said Sam

"Sam if you'd have asked me earlier I would have said yes, but I told Sabrina I loved her," said Patrick.

"Your still in love with her?" asked Sam feeling stupid for saying anything.

"Yes I am."

"Forget I said anything," she said about to walk away.

"No," he said stopping her from leaving, "I don't want to forget you."

"Let me ask you something, Patrick you say you love her but why?" asked Sam curiously.

"I chose Robin when she returned and that was a mistake. Holding Sabrina in my arms on those same very steps as she was going through it again. Reminded me that I never wanted to see her hurt like that again and that I didn't stop loving her. I just brushed her aside."

"Patrick I know you when you made that decision to leave Sabrina for Robin it wasn't an easy one for you to make. It definitely wasn't a mistake either she made you and Emma happy. In that moment you didn't need or want anything else and it wasn't a mistake for you."

"Maybe, you're right, but doesn't stop me from feeling like a complete idiot. I had so many plans for our future and look at us now. She's halfway across the world leaving her daughter behind to suffer. That's what I did to Sabrina I left someone who loved me to suffer. If she stays with Jason that's all she'll get now."

"You stayed her friend and deep down she always knew you cared. How do you think you can help in the first place that day at the church it was because she trusted you. As far as Jason is concerned she'll be fine with him. Even if she's not just keep being her friend. She has to learn to be brave on her own," she said giving Patrick a hug.

"I'm not saying all this because I want you to drop everything and go out with me. At the end of the day I'm still your friend. I want you to be happy, but in my opinion It does sound like your just a concerned friend and not a man in love. Think about it," she said.

"As a friend who does have a crush on you let me give you some advice Sam. Maybe Danny isn't as safe around Jason as you think," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter readers. After this their will be a cool bonus chapter (Six Months later Jason/Sabrina) followed by an epilogue (Whats everyone doing now chapter). Thanks for reading it's been fun writing it.**


	29. Let Me Help

**Chapter 29**

**Bonus Chapter: Year later**

"Hey Dad, I was just heading to the guest house to change and thought I'd stop by to say hi," said Sabrina opening the double doors. "Oh my god, what the hell is going on?"

Max was laid out on the couch with a gun shot wound to the chest. Milo was using his tie to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. The scene was chaotic, but like always Shawn and Sonny were the picture of composure.

"Look Sabrina go home and forget you ever saw anything. I'll come by and talk to you later."

"Boss, we don't have time for this we need to get him to a hospital now," said Shawn.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything he's just bleeding out here," said Milo desperation in his voice.

"Wait, no you can't," said Sabrina.

"What do you mean we can't this is one of our best guys here. We gotta take care of him. Come on. Boss!" said Shawn.

"Wait, just here me out. Jason's custody case is today. We're living in your guest house if Max come's out of here with a gun shot wound. Sam and Patrick automatically win and Jason and I lose," said Sabrina begging.

"So what you want us to just leave him here to die?" exclaimed Shawn.

"Sabrina wouldn't do that, right Sabrina?" asked Milo looking up with tears in his eyes.

"What are you suggesting I do?" asked Sonny quietly.

"I'm a nurse let me try. I can save him," she said pleading to Sonny, "Milo, you saved my life once you're his brother. Give me a chance let me save his."

Sonny nodded moving out of her way, "Go."

"Sabrina don't let him die," said Milo moving out of her way.

Sabrina worked tirelessly for an hour to take the bullet out and stop the bleeding. During her examination she noticed that he also may have a cracked rib. She patched him up and told him to rest while she gave the others updates.

"I got the bullet out and stitched him up as best I could. He should be fine, but he's got a cracked rib so he'll definitely need to be taken to the hospital. Just to make sure he hasn't punctured a long or anything. When he goes I don't see why anyone wouldn't think he fell."

"Good girl," said Sonny proud to see his daughter in action. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of this. I never wanted any of my children to be pulled into my lifestyle."

"Just tell me one thing was it for me?" asked Sabrina, "Did you kill Luke?"

"Yes, he's gone," stated Sonny.

Sabrina felt a weight lift from her chest. "I shouldn't be relieved, but I am," said Sabrina eyes welling up with tears.

Sonny pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head, "I'm just sorry we couldn't get Julian."

"What do you mean?" asked Sabrina sniffling.

"Julian swears he had nothing to do with what happened to you. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Heads will roll for what happened to you. One down and one to go."

"Okay," said Sabrina exhaling loudly.

"Don't you have a court date to get to," said Sonny reminding her.

"Oh shoot yes, is their any blood on my uniform," she said twirling around.

"No your fine," replied Sonny smiling.

"Thanks, wish us luck," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You won't need it. Sam knows the way things work in our world. Patrick just has her brainwashed right now. It won't last forever," said Sonny confidently.

"From your mouth to her ears," said Sabrina crossing her fingers and running out the door.

"Sabrina, what took you so long? Why are you still in your uniform?" asked Jason.

"I went home to change, but things came up. I'll tell you what happened later. I'm really sorry I'll just explain to the judge I was working late," said Sabrina.

"Court is in session all rise for Judge Adler," said the bailiff.

"This is the custody case of Danny Morgan. Patrick and Samantha Drake are suing for full custody of Danny. They wish to deny Jason and Sabrina Morgan any visitation rights. Okay, I'll hear opening statements from the plaintive," said Judge Adler.

"Hi, your honor Alexis Davis here. Danny Morgan is in the custody of his mother Samantha Drake and has been since he was born. I intend to prove that she has provided him with a loving secure home alone despite the absence of a father. Now that she has remarried it has only served to strengthen her family. Jason Morgan cannot offer Danny that same security."

"Opposing Counsel," said the Judge.

"Yes, Diane Miller here. Jason Morgan has missed out on three years of his son's life through no fault of his own. Now Patrick and Sam. . .excuse me Samantha want him to miss the next 15 years. Since his return he has spent every moment he could with Danny. He has taken every step necessary to make sure he can offer a safe, secure, loving home for his son. I am petitioning the court to allow this man to be a father."

"Ms. Davis call your first witness," said Judge Adler.

"Yes, your honor I call Elizabeth Webber to the stand."

Jason turned around to see Elizabeth take the stand. He grasped Sabrina's hand underneath the table this conversation could go either way he thought.

"Elizabeth, can you state your relationship for the court to both Jason and Sabrina?" asked Alexis.

"I'm friends with both of them. Sabrina and I are coworkers at the hospital."

"Is it true that at one time you and Jason were more than friends and actually conceived a child named Jake who has now passed away?"

"Yes it is," said Elizabeth clearing her throat.

"Can i ask what your custody arrangement was?" asked Alexis.

"Objection, your honor what one women does with her child should have no bearing on this one," said Dianne interjecting.

"I'm inclined to agree," said the judge.

"It speaks to his suitability as a father," pushed Alexis.

"I'll allow it. Continue."

"I had full custody of Jake and Mr. Morgans rights as a father were terminated," said Elizabeth.

"What made you come to that decision?" asked Alexis.

"We both decided at the time that what Mr. Morgan did for a living was too dangerous to expose a child to. So to keep him safe Jake would stay with me."

"What did Mr. Morgan do for a living?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can i remind you Ms. Webber that you are under oath," stated Alexis.

"I'm not sure, but their were rumors that he was apart of the mob."

"Your witness counselor," said Alexis taking a seat next to Sam.

"How did your son die?" asked Diane rising from her chair.

"He was hit by a drunk driver."

"Was that death connected in any way to Mr. Morgan or his rumored job occupation?"

"No, it wasn't. It was a senseless death."

"Just one more thing. If you could go back in time would you make the same decision you did then?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Elizabeth.

"I'm done with this witness your honor," said Diane.

"You may step down. Call your next witness Ms. Davis."

"Yes, your honor we call Sabrina Morgan to the stand."

"Jason," said Sabrina alarmed not expecting to be called.

"Mrs. Morgan do you have any children?" asked Alexis ready to play hard ball for her daughter.

"No I don't. I did have a son, but he's gone now."

"How did you react to his death?"

"Like any mother would I was devastated, and upset. I left town to get away from all the hurt. That's how I met my husband during a trip to New York," said Sabrina smiling in Jason's direction.

"Is it true that before you left you had a mental breakdown?"

Shocked and not sure how to answer Sabrina looked to Jason and Diane for help.

"Do something," whispered Jason to Diane.

"Um. . .Objection your honor who are we to judge how a mother grieves her dying son."

"Speaks to Mrs. Morgans state of mind to be a mother. If you allow me little leeway I do have a point," said Alexis.

"Get there quickly, Counselor. Answer the question," said the Judge.

"I did, but that's why I left to get better," said Sabrina trying to hold back tears.

"Did you get better?" asked Alexis.

"Well yeah I'm back at work, married now, nice house, I'm fine," said Sabrina brushing the tears from her face.

"When you got back to Port Charles what were you admitted to the hospital for?"

Her mouth gapped open in shock. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, Patrick how could you?" she said shaking her head. The tears free-falling now from her face.

"I'll ask again what were you admitted for?" asked Alexis more forcefully this time.

Sabrina looked at Diane who seemed to be at a lost for words. Jason was trying to mask his anger unsuccessfully.

"Let me help you out here! I have hospital records that state you were admitted because of a botched suicide attempt! Now is that correct?"

"You asshole," said Jason standing up slamming his hand on the table. "Sam what the hell are you doing with this guy."

"Ms. Miller control your client. We're going to take a brief recess court returns in 15 minutes," said the Judge banging the gravel.

Sabrina wasted no time fleeing into the hallway. Jason followed close behind. "I'm sorry we're going to lose him and it's all my fault," said Sabrina finding it hard to even face him after what happened in court.

Jason turned her around and pulled her into a hug, "it's not your fault not even for a second. It's theirs."

"So let me fix it," said Sam coming up behind them.

"What do you want Sam? asked Jason standing between her and Sabrina feeling protective after that verbal attack in court.

"When we started this yes it probably was more out of revenge than Danny's safety. But we're unbelievably happy right now and Danny can could use both sets of his parents. I'm going to tell my mom we're dropping the case." She turned to leave and headed back into the courtroom.

"You're getting your son finally," said Sabrina happy at the news giving Jason a huge hug.

"I don't think we should celebrate just yet," said Jason concerned.

"Why not this is all we've wanted."

"Yeah, but does Patrick agree with her?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Epilogue to follow. Sorry couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Hopefully whatever question's you had I answered in this chapter. If not theirs next chapter.**


	30. Epilogue: Bonnie and Clyde

**Chapter 30**

**Epiplogue: Six Months Later. . .**

"Hey Fe," said Sabrina giving him a hug as he entered her house.

"I know it's your day off and you and Jason are having family time. But i hardly see you these days except at work. So i thought i might stop by and see my favorite girl for a few minutes," said Felix sitting on the couch.

"Well, let's fix that come with me and Jason to the park? I got him a gift and it be nice if you were there to when surprised him," said Sabrina excitedly.

"I don't want to intrude on Jason's time with Danny. I'm sure he don't want me butting in on his romantic time. Speaking of the handsome devil where is he," he said looking around.

"You're such a stalker," said Sabrina laughing, "he's getting ready upstairs. We have Danny for a week you're not intruding on anything trust me."

"Alright, sure i'll tag along, but if i'm being a third wheel don't be afraid to say so."

"It's fine Felix, really," said Sabrina putting her hands on top of his, "You're my family."

"Speaking of family how has it been fitting in with all of yours?"

"Awkward, but good. I got three over protective brothers all most instantly that's been good. Carly, has been really helpful almost like a fun auntie," said Sabrina sincerely.

"And your father the mob boss."

"Its was slow progress at first, but one day we had this great bonding moment between us. Our relationship has been great ever since. I really think its safe to stop calling him mob boss now."

"What could have happened that would have made you do a complete 180? We both deplored criminals. Wait, i answered my own question the man upstairs."

"You can't do that. You can't come in here and prejudge him like that. I don't know what he did before, but he's a good man now and no he's not in the mob."

"Okay answer my question when did cavorting with the mob become okay? Is this really just about family ties."

"It became okay when the head of a rival mob faction tries to kill me. It became okay when i got to know these people and learn that not everything is black and white their are gray areas to," said Sabrina getting frustrated with her friend.

"I'm sorry, i don't want you to think you cant come and talk to me about these things. I just wan't to know where your heads at now," said Felix.

"It becomes okay when you start working for the business yourself," said Sabrina quietly.

"Woah, please explain that! Did they make you kill someone?" asked Felix. Joining the mob was the last thing he expected to here from Sabrina. She was a different person now he thought she had changed for the better. Everyone she met generally seemed to make a good impression on her. What was really going on?

"Okay, stop watching the untouchables. I just help him sometimes if someone gets sick and can't make it to the hospital," said Sabrina casually.

"I love how you worded that it was such a beautiful way to say your a doctor for the mob. Except you not a doctor!"

"Hey, babe you ready to go," said Jason coming down the stairs. "Oh hey Felix nice seeing you again."

"I hope you don't mind I asked Felix if he wanted to come with us," piped in Sabrina.

"The more the merrier. You want to ride with us," he said grabbing his keys off the table and kissing Sabrina on the cheek.

"Yeah sure," said Felix following behind them.

"We have to pick up Danny and then we're off," said Jason.

"Sam I can't find Emma's shoes," yelled Patrick from Emma's room.

"Check Danny's room he thinks it's funny to hide them from her," said Sam getting Danny ready by putting on his jacket.

Their was a knock at the door right on time thought Sam. "Jason."

"Dad," said Danny running into Jason's waiting arms.

"Hey bud."

"What about me?" replied Sabrina playfully. Danny gave her a high five and a small kiss on the lips.

Patrick appeared out of the back room with Emma. Spotting Sabrina at the door Emma ran to give her a hug, "Hi, Sabrina."

"Hi, Emma," said Sabrina squeezing her back, "So is their anything we need to know for Danny this week?"

"No, no appointments or anything," replied Sam alittle mechanically.

"We have to go. Felix is waiting in the car," said Jason.

"Right, bye everyone," said Sabrina turning to leave.

Sam closed the door and whined to Patrick, "Is it ever going to stop being awkward?"

"In time yeah I think so," he said giving her a much needed hug. "Just look at us. I thought you were making a huge mistake, but I trusted your judgement. I eventually got passed it and realized that my wife is always right."

"Oh always. I'm going to remember you said that."

"Where are we going," said Emma interrupting.

"To Kelly's just us three for lunch. How does that sound?" asked Sam.

"Good, Can I get a Sunday."

"Why not," replied Patrick approvingly, "will all get one."

"It is such a beautiful day today. Glad you guys convinced me to come," replied Felix.

"Yea, we thought it be a nice treat for Danny and do something a little different," said Jason.

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys everywhere. Michael said you might be here?" said Sonny walking up.

"Hi dad," said Sabrina giving him a hug.

"How's my little girl? I missed you this morning," said Sonny referring to their morning breakfast they have together every Monday.

"Sorry, about that," she said not wanting to admit she skipped it to get some alone time with Jason.

"I need to talk to Jason privately," said Sonny.

"Sure," said Sabrina staying with Danny and Felix while they stepped a little ways away.

"Jason have you thought at all about what I said returning to the business. What does Sabrina think about all this?" Asked Sonny.

"I actually haven't brought it up yet," replied Jason.

"What are you waiting for? Sabrina has proven herself that she can be trusted with basic info about the business. I don't think she will take it as bad as you think she will. If it is though you can tell me no and walk away with no retribution from me," said Sonny patting Jason on the back.

"I'll talk to her today."

"Tell Sabrina I said goodbye. Loved to stay but I'm meeting up with Morgan for lunch."

"What was that all about?" asked Sabrina walking up after Sonny had left.

"I have to make the decision to go back to work and I'm just not sure what to do," asked Jason feeling like he owed her the truth.

"is he putting pressure on you to go back," said Sabrina worried maybe she didn't know everything about the man.

"No, nothing like that. It was just my job. What I was good at," stated Jason matter of factly.

"We have a good life now I don't know if we need the complications that comes along with your job. At the same time I can't tell you no when we both know I'm the one that's been patching up all the guards. So do what you think will make you happy and I'll accept whatever you decide."

He twirled a piece of her hair on his finger, "you're the most important thing to me. Which is why this decision is easy."

"Okay, what are you thinking?" asked Sabrina anxiously.

"Shawn is doing a good job without me butting in so no im not going back. However, If Julian Jerome knew that Luke was going to hurt you and did nothing. I'm going to kill him myself with a little help from Sonny. Thats the only thing i care about I'm done after that."

"Avas sentencing trial is today. A.J.'s testimony is what helped put her away. At least that's one Jerome we don't have to worry about. I'm so glad she didn't have my sister while she was in jail. So if you want to bring down Julian I'm all for it. I'll help if you need me."

Jason smiled lifting her off the ground, "I love it when you get all Bonnie and Clyde with me."

"Well I won't be too much help," said Sabrina squealing, "put me down." She pulled Jason back to the blanket that Felix had spread out. "Time to open my gift."

He unwrapped the gift throwing the paper to the side. Inside was a onesie that said Stone Cold Awesomness.

"Is that what I think it means," said Felix speaking up first.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," said Sabrina excitedly.

"that's great baby," said Jason hugging her. Bonnie would just have to sit this one out they had something great they needed to get ready for.

The End. . .

* * *

**Author's Final Note: When i started this i kind of wanted to fix all the little plot wholes gh was leaving open not just celebrate Jason and Sabrinas love. Which is why their was some chapters with Sonny, Ava and A.J and then felix and Milo. As far as Patrick and Sabrina are concerned a guest review said it best Patrick never really loved Sabrina at least in my story. He just didn't want Jason to have her. He lost Robin twice because of jason and now Sabrina. The whole court thing was to get back at Jason (revenge) and Sabrina was just collateral damage. I like happy endings though so here it is. I do believe Jason would stay out of the mob, but help to take down Julian. Like his last hooray.**

**I do plan on writing more general hospital fiction in the future so look out for it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
